Hate Soon Blooms Into Love
by TornadoTori
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, the name is posion on Sakura Haruno's tongue. Despite their feud, the two are paired as partners in more than one way. They have a mission of vegenance to complete without falling in love.
1. Introduction

Hey this is my first Naruto fanfic. I don't own Naruto. Even though everyone wants to. So here's chapter 1.

Intro 1

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

5:30 a.m.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

6:00 a.m

"Shut up you stupid alarm!" The girl shouted, punching the crap out of it. The beeping slowly stopped and started to play the radio.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
_

Sakura Haruno she's 17 and goes to Hidden in The Leaves High School. She may sound like a normal teenager, but think again. She wants to drop out, since she's already failing. Her mother and stepfather were always drunk and abusing her. She had enough and moved into an apartment near school. She has cotton-candy pink hair, and bright sea foam green eyes. She is well known as S. her first initial. She is a lead singer and guitarist in her band The Bleeding Blossoms. She takes special ninja training for special missions she is given by her principal, who is really a medical ninja.

She jumped out of bed and turned up her radio.

_But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal   
(This animal, this animal)

Sakura started singing as she got dressed. (She took a shower last night.) Her black cargo pants hung a little loose on her waist. Chains hung from pockets and belt loops. She wore a fitted black and gray t-shirt with white skulls laughing. Her pink hair was streaked black and red and she straightened it and hit her shoulders. Small hoop silver earrings hung from her ears, and she had three other earrings, one in the cartridge on her right ear and two above her left hoop. She brushed her teeth and brushed her hair once more and put it in a clip. The song ended and it was time to go for school. She turned off her radio. She put her black messenger bag over her right shoulder, grabbed her wallet, her house keys, and skateboard. She checked herself once more and headed out the door.

"Another boring day of school her I come!" She locked her door and skated out of the parking lot. _Did I do my homework?_

Intro 2

"BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!"

5:30 a.m.

"BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!"

6:00 a.m.

"Damn… too tired… to get up." The boy slurred. He looked beside him, a girl in a extra baggy t-shirt with a small smile on her face.

"Hey you have to go home. Oh and I'm dumping you." The girl grabbed her clothes and sobbed as she climbed out the window. He got up and checked his alarm. _Damn it's too early to get up. _He turned on his radio hoping some music will wake him up.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried_

Sasuke Uchiha he's 17 and goes to Hidden in The Leaves High School. He may sound like a normal teenager, but that's not even close. He wants to lay all the pretty girls in school since he has nothing else better to do. His father is a millionaire, and is well known in corporal business, and his mother is a famous chef who came up with Toaster Stroodles. (sp?) He has black spiked hair, and onyx eyes. He's known as Playboy Uchiha. Because he has laid then dumped every girl he's been with. He's the lead singer and lead guitarist of his band, The Burning Stars. He takes special Kendo, and a high class of ninja training.

He began to get dressed and sang softly to his favorite song.

_But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal   
(This animal, this animal)

He started singing a little louder. His faded blue jeans sagged a little off his waist. He slipped on a baggy, plain, black t-shirt. He brushed his teeth and spiked his hair into its original style. The song ended and he switched off his radio. He grabbed his dark blue backpack, keys and his cell phone. He stuffed 10$ in his back pocket and went out his door. He walked through a long hallway with many doors and flower arrangements and pictures of his family. He slowly walked down a huge, marble staircase and came to the front door. He wasn't really hungry and turned down an offer by Cynthia, the chef of the house.

"Have a good day young master." His favorite butler held open a glass door.

"Thanks Jeffery, you too." He proceeded to his blue Ferrari and hopped in. He cranked the engine, then turned on his radio. He sped off to school.


	2. The New Trick

Sakura skated her way to school, listening to "Fully Alive by Flyleaf," on her IPod. She hummed, still trying to keep her balance. She looked both ways making sure no cars were coming. She started going across oblivious to a car turning the corner.

Sasuke shifted gears, going faster. He had to be at school early because he has to retake a test, or his father would get mad at him. He turned the corner with a small screech. He was looking in his backpack for something not noticing the civilian crossing the street. He found what he was looking for and focused back on the road.

Sakura PoV

I heard a honk come from somewhere, but I thought it was my imagination.

_Fully alive more than most _

_Ready to smile and love life… God I love this song. It's so freaking awesome._ I continued humming, but something caught my attention. In the reflection of my IPod there was a car coming straight towards me.

"Oh shit." I picked up my skateboard and scrambled across the street. The car came to a screeching stop. The driver rolled down his/her window. I knew that face anywhere. _Sasuke Uchiha. _Without even thinking I flipped him off, rolled my eyes and started skating to school.

Sasuke PoV

She just flipped me off. Sakura Haruno damn she gets on my nerves. She is so aggravating. My friends are scared shitless of her. I don't know why she looks like she couldn't hurt a fly. Naruto got a beating of a lifetime in hell because of her. He was teasing her friend I think it was Hinata, Neji's cousin yeah and Sakura got pissed and focused all of her chakra in her hand and punched Naruto in the weak point. He was literally screaming and howling in pain. I thought it was fucking hilarious! But I didn't want to get involved so I turned away and left the cafeteria.

Normal Pov School

Sakura put her IPod away and held her skateboard under her arm. Sasuke pulled the key out of the ignition and grabbed his stuff. He barely opened the door and fan girls were screeching and tackling Sasuke before he even stepped one foot on the ground. Sakura snorted at the sight.

"Damn that's pathetic." Sakura turned smiling at the girl who said it. She was soon tackled herself, falling to the ground with a thud.

Ino Yamanaka she's 16 and (obliviously) goes to Hidden in The Leaves High School. She's Sakura's best friend and is a lot of trouble because she never shuts up. She has blonde hair, that she usually wears in a high ponytail and her eyes a shocking ice blue. She is the drummer for The Bleeding Blossoms and writes for the school newspaper. She always gets the full scoop!

TenTen Shinomaru (don't know her last name) she's 17 (don't even have to say it) she's the toughest one out of all of them. She gets sent to detention a lot for beating up stupid fan boys. She has brown hair that she keeps up in two buns on the sides of her head, and her eyes are dark brown like chocolate. She's the lead guitarist and is in every school sport. She hates the cheerleaders and jocks who try to rule over all the sport activities.

Hinata Hyuga is 15 and she skipped a grade in elementary. She is very quiet around people she doesn't know but is very loud around her friends. She would get really pissed if someone called her weak or a girly girl. She hates wearing skirts unless they're past her knees. She has blue indigo hair that hits her shoulders but she usually wears a low ponytail, her eyes are a solid white light lavender, because of her clan has the special Bucakgun. She is the back up singer of the band but sometimes will play the base guitar. She is very smart but not geeky. She'll stutter like crazy if she likes someone and will blush redder then tomatoes (yum).

"Guys can't breathe…not good…choking…" Her friends got off her and Hinata out stretched her hand to help Sakura up. They have been friends since kindergarten and they met Hinata two years ago at HotTopic.

"Come let's go in it's getting hot out here." TenTen complained walking up the school's stairs. All the friends walked to their lockers, talking about their weekend. Sakura opened her locker and grabbed her science and gym clothes. All of them had the same three morning classes, which was science, gym, and geography. They headed towards Science talking randomly.

"I'm hyper, I'm hyper, I'm really really hyper! I love to sing! I love to dance and then I'll smell your underpants." Sakura sang moving her head around. (AN: My friend wrote this song. I thought it was hilarious so I put it in here.)

"What the hell are you singing?" Ino asked sweat dropping. Sakura's smile got a little bigger.

"My song. What else? Or should I sing "I used my Chinese star to pick the locks and still your CAR!" TenTen stepped back a little and Hinata bowed her head in embarrassment. "SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura looked over her shoulder and snorted in disgust. Screaming groupie girls were following behind Sasuke and his closest friends. Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Izukua.

"Hey guys watch this." Sakura placed her books on the ground and got on her skateboard.

"I want to show you a new "trick" I learned last night." Sakura skated her way towards Sasuke.

"Hey Uchiha you better watch out." Of course Sasuke couldn't hear because of all the screaming fan girls. Sakura didn't stop when she was a few feet away from him. A crash of books and screaming girls were heard throughout the whole school.

"Haruno you are so dead!" "Look what you did to poor Sasuke-kun." Fangirls whined and clenched their fists. Sakura high-fived her friends, with not a scratch on her. Sasuke groaned as he got up off the ground. He stared coldly a Sakura.

"What are you looking at? You weren't watching where you were going." Sakura got her stuff and laughed all the way to science. Sasuke stomped angrily into Science as well. Sakura and her friends laughed as he walked into the room. Naruto whispered something to Sasuke and he smirked, telling his other friends. Neji high-fived Naruto telling him it was perfect.

"Hey Haruno!" Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"What? Do you wanna get ran over by my skateboard again?"

"No… but during lunch met me in the gym. Oh and your friends can come to." Sasuke sat down next Naruto.

"Dude who know you could think." Sasuke laughed at the plan as Naruto broke his pencil at the stupid comment.

OOOOOOHHHHH I wonder what they're thinking. O-O


	3. BASTARDS!

Ello peoplez!!! I'm sorry for not updating!!! Please forgive me…I have been really busy wit school. Well can't keep you waiting! Thank you to all who reviewed. You are deeply appreciated.

Sakura thought it was really weird that Sasuke asked her and her friends to meet them at the gym.

"Something's not settling right in my gut with this guys." Hinata told them, shifting her books.

"Yeah I know what ya mean." TenTen reassured the girl. Ino looked at the double doors and sighed.

"Damn." She said to herself. Sakura placed a hand on Ino's shoulder.

"Hey don't worry. I brought this just in case." Sakura placed her books down on the tile floor and began looking through her purse. "AHA! Found you." She shouted in triumph. TenTen snickered and grabbed a plastic spoon from Sakura's hand.

"I stole it from the cafeteria. You know they always have an extra few cans around." She smiled handing her friends a can of corn.

"Yeah…um how do you expect us to open this?" Hinata asked confused.

"Simple." She grabbed her purse and once again tried to fish something out. She pulled out her special weapon.

"You actually do bring that thing everywhere." TenTen looked at the shiny kunai in her hand.

"It has been passed down generation to generation. Of course I'm going to carry it everywhere. It even has my great-great-baa-chan's insignia on it." Sakura boasted proudly. Ino laughed.

"Just open the corn already. They're waiting." She said impatiently. Sakura got her stuff and opened the gym door.

"It's only for backup. You can never waste such delicious food." Sakura told her friends. They all sighed.

"My god…" Hinata rubbed her forehead. "She's out of this world."

Sasuke placed his stuff down on the bleachers. The guys were already there setting up code "Payback Plan A."

'_Some catchy name,' _ Sasuke thought. He laughed to himself as the guys were filling four buckets.

"Hey Dobe! You sure this is going to work?"

"Of course!" He shouted back. Neji bonked him on the head.

"Shut up!" He hissed at the annoying blonde. Shikamaru stayed quiet as he grabbed his bucket.

"I'm done." He simply said going to the bleachers. He sat down, the tin bucket beside him. Naruto, Neji and Sasuke looked outside the gym door, and saw no one. They heard a stifle laugh come the girl's locker room.

"I guess they took the other way in." Naruto pointed out.

"Thanks for the obvious new flash." Sasuke told the boy.

"You're too stupid for your own good Naruto." Neji commented.

"That's the **second** insult I got today." He said clutching his fist.

"Let's go. I can't stay in this damn locker room all day."

"You sound a little anxious, Ino. You have a date or something?" TenTen asked opening the door. Ino bit her black fingernails.

"No…no. Why would I have a date with one of them?" She laughed.

"We didn't say one of **them **Ino. We just asked if you had a date." Hinata explained, laughing at the nervous Ino. Ino threw her friends a death glare and stomped out the door.

Sasuke looked up, when he heard army boots clunking on the floor.

'_Defiantly the girls. Their the only ones who would wear shoes like that._ Sasuke quickly thought of the plan and as if on cue Naruto, jumped up from his spot to greet the girls. Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke all thought, _'Don't screw this up!'_ Naruto shouted a "hi," but was shoved into Hinata. She went sliding into one of the boys buckets and felt something sticky in her hair and on her clothes. The girl went running to help her.

"Naruto you idiot you're going to pay for that!" TenTen shouted running towards him. She was cut off when Neji solemnly grabbed her shoulders and sent her 'spinning' the other way. A squishy splat was heard on the west side of the basketball court. TenTen had a bucket of slimy stuff poured on her from above. Ino grinded her teeth, as Sakura went for Sasuke.

"You're dead Uchiha!" She pulled out her kunai and grabbed her can of corn. "For making me waste this precious corn and playing a stupid prank on my friends!" She opened it, and instead of shoveling it at him with a spoon, she threw the whole can at his chicken head. Sasuke couldn't dodge the speeding corn and it went all in his hair.

"No! That took my ten minutes to gel this morning." Sakura sweat dropped as Sasuke complained about his hair. He was pissed and ran to grab his bucket. He slid to a stop and picked it up. Sakura went charging at him very pissed as well.

"I hope you like honey!" Sasuke shouted as he poured it on her and ran for it.

"Shikamaru! Naruto! Get the feathers!" Naruto and Shikamaru dived behind the bleachers and grabbed four pillows. Four huge FEATHER pillows. They tore them open and Ino stopped in her tracks. She couldn't move. Her feet were literally stuck to floor.

"That glue is probably going to take a while to get out of." Shikamaru said dumping feathers on Ino. The pricked her body and stuck to it. The girls screamed in frustration.

"DAMN YOU ALL!!!" The boys took two pictures, before they heard the door to the gym open.

"Oh shit. Let's get out of here!"

"For once in your life, Naruto you're right." Neji told him. The guys ran for their lives out the door the girls came in.

"They just dug their own grave." Hinata said mad and angry. She had never been so mad in her life.

"I can just kill someone!" She shouted scaring her 'new chicken' friends. The principal walked through the door, holding a pair of glasses in her right.

"What in the lord's name is going on here?"

"Tsunade-sensei! We have been violated and destroyed." Sakura explained, her arms moving around.

"You look like a bunch of chickens." She busted out laughing. The girls stared not believing that the principal was laughing at them.

"Sensei! This isn't funny! Sasuke Uchiha and his stupid group need to pay." TenTen and Ino told her. Tsunade stopped laughing and her attention was hanging off, "Sasuke Uchiha and his group." They have violated her more than anybody at the school.

"Girls. Come on. I'm the principal. I can do anything to hurt them, as long as they go to my school." The girls smiled.

"You're awesome!" They shouted. Ino tried to run to her and give her a hug, but unfortunely her feet were glued to the hardwood floor.

"First do any of ya'll mind if you can unglue me. Then we can screw up those bastards lives."

"Hey I will have no kind of profanity in my school young lady." The blonde told the smaller blonde. Ino just nodded and the girls got ready to pry Ino off the floor.

"I had a bad feeling that today was going to be bad." Hinata told her friends, but coughed when a feather got caught in her mouth.

AuthorsNote!!!

I bet you thought the plan was going to back fire didn't ya! I know ya did. It sorta did with the corn thing. Well reviews, criticism anything! I need some ideas on how to get back the guys. And Tsunade is helping, hm? Waz going to happen? Dun Dun Dun Dun!


	4. Working on the plan part 1

Hi peoplez iz me! sorry for the long update... no computer in sight in a town with only one red light. My aunt doesn't even have word so i have to us wordpad. O.O i despise wordpad. It can't spellcheck WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Alright onto the story.

"Sakura why are you all sticky?" Kaytari the gym teacher asked curiously.  
''We got pranked." Was her simple reply. Kaytari blinked and sighed.  
''Did my brother get you with honey?'' She asked.  
''How did you know.'' Sakura scratched her head.  
''He did it to me when I was walking in the hall. Stupid Sasuke what a damn moron.'' She cursed loudly grabbing a basketball and throwing at some random dude.  
''OW my eye!''  
''Ouch that must've hurt. So Kaytari can you tell me any weaknesses in Sasuke? We are going to prank him and get him grounded at home.'' Kaytari smiled evilly.  
''Oh you have no idea. Class give me fifty laps around the court. Rock Lee you do two hundred.''  
''Thank you Kaytari!'' A bushy eyebrow, bulgdy eye guy, with a bowl cut hairstyle, in green spandex saluted and started running. Kaytari and Sakura twitched and Ino, Hinata and TenTen came walking to the bleachers.  
''So Kaytari, you're going to help us ruin the four dweebs lives?'' Ino laughed manacially scaring everyone.  
''If you are we're going to talk to Tsunade-sensei.'' Hinata smiled as Kaytari nodded her head. Kaytari told the students once they finished it was up to Gai-sensei, the other gym teacher, what they would do. The students groaned and continued running or jogging.  
The office seemed quiet, but that was soon irreupted by laughfter.  
''So Sasuke is afraid of Barney? Hah that stupid purple dinosouar.'' Sakura asked gripping her stomach.  
''Yep every since Itachi put a microphone in his stuffed Barney doll. It was priceless. Oh and he hates apple juice because I pored some in his hair once and it didn't come out until the next week.''  
''Wow. So Hinata since Neji's your cousin what does he fear?'' Ino questioned scribbling all this information onto a note pad.  
''Clowns.'' Hinata shivered, she was also afraid of clowns. ''The size of their red nose and their stale jokes that make no sense scare the living daylights out of both of us.'' Tsunade shudderded too and looked at Hinata.  
''I know they scare me too. Last year we had a clown come in to perform for little kids since we had the big audatorim. So Neji and Hinata came because of Hinata's little sister Harabi, and they freaked out and Neji accidently tripped over some little girl and the clown caught him. Neji squeled like a girl and that was the last time we ever saw that clown.'' Blank expressions were on everyone's face as Hinata shook her head trying not to remember what happened.  
''Well who has info on Shikamura?'' TenTen asked and looked at Ino.  
''What? Its not like I stalk him or anything so how should I know he doesn't like Justin Timberlake or is scared to death of Kiba's dog. And he hates me stalking him.'' She laughed as her friends stared at her.  
''Kiba has a dog? I didn't know that.'' Hinata remarked.  
''You stalk Shikamura? That's an interesting fact we could use.'' Sakura took the note pad from Ino and wrote it down.  
''Miss Yamanke why do you stalk Mr. Nara?'' Tsunade asked wondering.  
'' I hate that his a playboy but he is smart and hot and...''  
''AHHHHH it burns shut up! I will stuff a taco in your oversized mouth!'' TenTen screamed as she pretended to melt. ''What a world what a world.'' She quoted as she fell to the floor. Kaytari laughed.  
''You girls are something else.''  
''Really? Cool. So any dirt on Naruto?'' Ino smirked as she turned to Hinata.  
''So Hinata are you a stalker also?'' Tsunade asked and snickered.  
''Tsunade-sensei! No I'm not I just know he is afraid of pengiuns.'' She sheepishly smiled.  
''Hey I'm not the only one who thinks penguins will have world domantion! Muwwaahhhaaaa!'' Sakura cackled evilly.  
''Umm... alright... now we need to make a plan. We can prank them tomorrow so that calls for a sleep over.'' Kaytari declared pointing her finger in the air.  
''Tsunade since report cards are coming out Wendsday is there by chance you can falter the grades of our four lovely victimns?'' TenTen grinned evilly.  
''Only by two of their main classes.'' She retturned TenTen's evil grin.  
''Alright lets get back to class its almost time for third period.'' Hinata said standing up.  
''Yeah lets get going. Thank you two! See you tonight Kaytari...it's at your house right?'' Sakura asked going out the door backwards.  
''You bet!'' The teacher exclaimed smiling. As Sakura shout the door and turned around she crashed into someone. Or someone's lips. Her eyes were wide as she tumbled backwards away from who she accidently just kissed.  
'' Watch were you're going Uchiha.'' She stormed passed him running to her friends. Sasuke smirked.  
_'So S and her friends are going to be at my house tonight. Perfect for the guys to come over.'_  
The school day passes not much to explain. Everyone slept and threw paper balls at random people's heads and beat some stupid people's butts.

''Kaytari see you tonight!'' Sakura waved as she procceded to her apartment. _'This is going to be awesome! And Sasuke is going to be there. Wait until I beat him into a bloody pulp! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!'_YAY!!! Next chapter is going to be up soon. .


	5. Plan 1 complete

Sakura skateboarded down the badly paved sidewalk, while looking at the map Kaytari drew for her. She was shocked at her teacher's very crappy drawings, and she rubbed her head where Kaytari hit her for saying that about her "beautiful," drawings.

_'Its a huge house you can't miss it!' _Sakura repeated Kaytari's words. She noticed that the ride had gotten smoother. She looked down and the sidewalk was gold? She looked ahead, and there stood the biggest damn house she has ever seen.

"Damn..." She muttered adjusting her bag, with all her belongings in it. She went up to a huge iron gates and saw a guard eating a doughnut.

_'Oh, how reassuring we won't die tonight.' _She put on a fake smile as the security guard looked at her.

"May I help you miss?" He asked taking another bite of his doughnut.

"I'm here for the sleepover." She told him not sure what to say.

"Oh, you must be Sakura. Come on in dear everyone else is waiting." The gates opened and made a squeaky noise. She picked up her skateboard and followed the driveway to the house. What seemed like ages she finally made it to the door. She was breathing heavily, as she rang the doorbell. She was expecting a maid to open the door, but she glared at the person who did. Sasuke smirked as the girl pushed passed him. She dropped her stuff at the sight of all the guys sitting on the couch, already in boxers in t-shirts.

"Oh Kami! They're staying over too!" She shouted grabbing her stuff. A young maid come scuddling out of the kitchen and bowed in front of Sakura.

"Welcome Sakura-Chan. I'm Rin, I'll show you miss Kayatri's room." She stood straight and held her hand out for Sakura's stuff.

"Oh Rin you don't have to carry my stuff, and don't call me Sakura-Chan, call me S alright." The maid showed a shocked expression before nodding.

"Of course Miss S." She smiled and turned to the stairs. She followed the maid through the maze until they cam to a door that had Kaytari in huge letters.

"Thank you Rin." Sakura smiled at the girl and turned the doorknob. She opened the door and her jaw dropped to the floor. Kayatri's room was as big as her apartment times 3! She gnawked and the girls turned their attention, from the biggest Plasma tv she has ever seen to Sakura.

"So do you like my paradise?" Kaytari asked laying back in her dark purple bean bag chair.

"For a 22 year old you have an awesome place." Sakura commented looking around the huge room. Postes and a huge bookshelves covered pretty much half of the wall. She had two desks, on with her Macontash computer, and her other had all her stuff for school.

"I can't believe I'm in a teachers room." TenTen smiled still getting use to her surrondings. Hinata was looking at all of her games for her X-Box 360, PS3, Nintendo DS, and all the other game systems.

"Wow! I want all of these games!" She shouted as she awed and ooed at every game. Kayatri smirked as Ino went through her wardrobe, and to Ino's surprise Kaytari's whole closet was filled with black, dark shades of blue, purple, and gray.

"I so envy you right now. I wish all our teachers were like this." She smiled taking out a a green strpied shirt with dark pink skulls and broken hearts.

"Look and see what you like girls, I have three other closets in my bathroom." Kaytari boasted popping in a "Paramore" cd. The girls started singing to Misery Business in delight.

The guys sat in Sasuke's room eating chips and dip.

"I wonder what four emo girls wear to bed." Naruto said out of the blue. Sasuke and Neji looked at each other and Shikamura gave a "how troublesome" phrase.

"You know I never thought about it. I mean I've seen Kaytari dressed in black sweatpants and a extra baggy band shirt. I wonder if that counts." The guys sat and pondered for while, when a knock interrupted their thoughts.

"Time for dinner young master." Rin quietly said through te door. Sasuke stood up and opened the door.

"Thanks Rin." The boys walked down the hall and stopped in front of Kaytari's room to find the door cracked open. They peeked in and saw all the girls in their bra and underwear. Sasuke blushed as Sakura told her friends about her robot underwear. Her bra was a grey with black and purple polka dots. She bent over and her butt was bigger than he expected he blushed even brighter.

"Aren't they cute...Sasuke?" She turned to the door and all the guys noses started bleeding. They quickly backed away from the door and told them it was time for dinner not making eye contact with them.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Sasuke's older brother, Itachi asked.

"Girls in underwear." He explained sittting down in a chair, at the dining table.

"You've seen a lot of girls without underwear, what makes them different?" He expected an answer from his brother but he got a girl's answer instead.

"Because we wear robot and dinosaur underwear." Itachi turned in his seat and smirked at the five girls.

"Kaytari aren't you a little old to be hanging with 17 year olds?" He recieved a blow to his head.

"Never disrespect your elder sister!" She shouted and the girls all sat down laughing. Rin walked in and bowed to everyone.

"Dinner will be served when the rest of the family is here." Neji groaned as two boys their age walked in and sat quietly. Shikamura and Naruto sighed as Sasuke started to get mad for no reason.

"Kaytari dear please introduce us too your students." Their mother, Mikoto Uchiha asked as she placed plates in front of everyone. Sakura envied Mikoto's beauty and her shiny hair.

"What a lovely bunch of girls, I'm Atashio Uchiha." He smiled as he helped his wife pass out knives, forks and spoons. Ino, TenTen, Hinata, and Sakura stared not knowing what to say.

"Did you forget your names?" Neji asked, and TenTen glared.

"No, I was just surprised how Sasuke wasn't as polite as them." She snapped getting a glare from Sasuke.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, the total opposite of Sasuke." He pointed at himslf, making the girls giggle. Sakura though still had her eye one on of the guys that walked in a couple of minutes ago.

"I'm Obito, and this is Sai. We're Sasuke's brothers as well. We just don't go to public school." Obito said his eyes closed. Sai caught Sakura's stare and smiled at her.

"Hi, what's your name?" He asked the pink haired girl. Sakura blushed madly and buried her head in her hands.

"Sakura Haruno." She mumbled quietly. Obito inspected her carefully and turned to Sasuke.

"Is she the girfriend of the week?" He asked and Sasuke cringed at the thought of them going out.

"Hell no!" He shouted at his brother. "Can't you see this chick is totally emo?! There's no way I'll ever go out with her." Obito and Sai stared at Sakura as she grabbed a steak knife in her hand.

"Wanna repeat that Uchiha?" She snarled her aura becoming black. Sasuke gulped and sank low in his chair.

"No, no I'll keep it to myself." He answered as Sakura let go of her knife.

"So Sakura isn't another fan girl I see." Mikoto smiled patting Sasuke's head.

"They always say opposites attract." Their father gleamed.

"Dad, your embarssing me..." He groaned slidding into the depths of his chair.

"I think it's cute!" His mother smiled taking a seat next to her husband. Sakura stared at her potatoes and then her spoon_ 'Perfect. Prepare to eat potatoes Uchiha!'_ Sakura gathered a glop of potatoes in her spoon and made sure Sasuke's parents weren't looking, and the potatoes went soaring into Sasuke's hair. He growled and flicked some peas back at Sakura, and cleaned of the potatoes. His mother snarled.

"Now what in the world made you throw peas at poor Sakura-chan?" She asked and Sasuke pointed at Sakura, acting very childish.

"The emo girl decided to be funny and flick mash potatoes in my hair." He replied as everyone around the table giggled.

"Hey there is no need to bring me into this Uchiha! You had no right to throw peas at me!" Sakura was an awesome actress and decided to put on a little show. Hi father tsked tsked at his son.

"Blaming it on a lady will never solve anything Sasuke." Obito, Sai, and Itachi were staring wide-eyed as Sakura broke into fake tears.

"You're evil Sasuke!" She shouted her voice cracking to sound like she was really crying.

"No wonder she won Drama Queen." Hinata whispered to Ino and TenTen. They nodded and contuined watching the play. Kaytari was laughing her happy ass off, when her brother started getting yelled at. Sakura stood from the table and croaked out an "excuse me i lost my appetite," leaving the room with a sad expression. She ran up the stairs and went to Kaytari's room gathering "Supplies for the Plan." She asked a maid where Sasuke's room was and she told her. She nodded a thank you and ran down the hallway. In bold black letters, Sasuke's Room So You Better Not Knock...Or Else, Sakura faked a shiver as she opened the door.

An Hour passed and everyone soon came walking up the stairs and Sakura rushed to Kayatri's room. She resumed playing a video game that she had on for back up.

"Nice job S, that rocked." TenTen high-fived Sakura. Sakura smirked evily.

"Plan 1 has been completed." The girls joined in on their evil laughs and Sakura plugged in her laptop and a screen popped up. Kaytari smiled and looked at the screen.

"So evil genius your are recording this? You're one evil kid." They smirked and watched as the guys walked into their worst nightmare.


	6. The prank is pulled

Neji opened the door and wished he didn't. Purple paint covered the guys head to feet. Sasuke growled and he stepped in to his room and went to his closet. He opened the black door, and little Barney dolls fell on his purple body.

"Oh my fucking god!" He screamed like a little girl, shoving the dolls of him. He froze when they all started singing, "I love you, you love me. We're a happy family," he twitched and backed up until he tripped over something, and he tumbled towards his bed.

"It's evil come to life after I burned it!" He shouted climbing on his bed. Neji and Shikamaru stared at their friend in distress. Naruto raised his finger and started screaming and running around the room.

"It's the flightless fat ass bird!" He screamed, and started to get the feeling like he would shit in his pants. Neji looked to were the blonde was pointing, and sure enough a little pengiun was scuddling towards him.

"AHHHHHH! IT'S A FLIPPING PENGIUN!!!" He shouted running in to the bathroom, but came running out in a couple of seconds. Two more little pengiuns followed him.

"GO AWAY!!! I DON'T WANT PENGIUNS TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Naruto bumped into the wall and he fell flat on his ass.

"Oh dear god." He mumbled as he was face to face with the scariest thing ever, well espically to Neji.

"Is that a c...clown?" Neji stuttered, and started shaking in fear. Shikamaru stared in shock as it started singing, "I'm bringing sexy back," he was covering his ears.

"Shut up you gay fag! You aren't bringing sexy back!" He clearly was irritated with the clown and picked it up. It's head started turning around in circles and Neji started crying like a three year old.

"I'm going to have nightmares for a year!" They shouted in unison, when all of a sudden it got quiet. The phone rang and everything that was attacking the victimans, stopped doing what they were doing.

Sasuke picked up the phone and said a shaky hello.

"Put the it on speaker." A raspy voice demanded the scared shitless boy. He quickly put it on speaker and they listened intently.

"Sasuke Uchiha, your parents are leaving for a party tonight, after nine-thirty. Well I know you will be alone since Itachi and Kaytari have to go out as well. Seems you'll be with four other girls, and your two brothers. Well Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha I hope you are ready to play a couple of games." The phone clicked and a contunious buzz was heard.

"Did they leave a number?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at the caller ID and it said the caller was 'Unknown.'

"Someone knows us too well to pull this off. I mean the only person who would know I hated Justin Timberlake, would have to Ino." He told his friends and they shook their heads.

Sakura closed her laptop and pushed it under Kayatri's bed, along with little walkie talkie's and such. The girl quickly put the phone on the hook and laughed at how well TenTen could disguse her voice. Kaytari walked into her closet and got ready for her date with Kakashi. The boys slammed the door open, actually startling the girls.

"Woah!" Sakura covered herself, since they decided to barge in when she was changing her shirt. Sasuke turned a visible blush, painted across his cheeks.

"What are you up to?" Neji asked eyeing TenTen who was dealing out some cards.

"Why are you covered in purple paint? Have you finally reached your inner gayness, Hyuga?" She asked sticking her tongue out at him. He glared and Shikamaru glanced around the room and spotted the phone. He walked over to it and looked at the last call made. Sakura dialed her mother's cellphone, knowing one of them would check the phone.

"Hey what's this?" Naruto asked, tracking purple footprints to Kaytari's bed. Something black was poking out and all the girl's cursed silently. He pulled out a small thing and looked at it. It hissed and jumped out of his hands.

"Sora? So you've been hiding under nei-chan's bed huh?" Sasuke asked picking up his black cat, with sky blue eyes. Sakura awed as she snatched Sasuke's cat away from him. Sasuke looked strangely as Sora meowed and patted Sakura's nose.

"That's funny, Sora never like's anybody but me." He commented as his cat played with Sakura's pink hair. Then her sparkling, dangling earring caught Sora's eyes. He bounced it back and forth in between his paws.

"Sasuke, Kaytari, Obito, Sai, and Itachi! We're leaving."

"Alright! Bye!" Were heard from everywhere upstairs.

"So how about ya'll go clean up and we'll play some games." Hinata asked flashing a pearly white smile.

"Games?" Naruto asked remembering the threatning message.

"Yeah, come on we'll meet you downstairs." Ino said leaving the room. Kaytari smiled at her brother and walked down stairs with the girls. The boys went to go clean up and after thirty minutes, Itachi and Kaytari have left the house. Now things start to get strange. Obito and Sai join the group, but unknown to both girls and guys someone was ready to play games with them tonight.

OHHHH scary! Tehe well i have no more to write... about this chapter, i'm brain dead as of right now since i've updated two other stories. PEACE OUT!!!


	7. When The Lights Went Out

Everyone sat in a circle on the ground, waiting for someone to suggest a game. Ino smirked evilly, making Sakura gulp. _'I hate that smirk. It's like the devil just entered her body.' _Sakura shuddered and scooted a little ways from Ino.

"Since no one will ever know that we are spending the night with a bunch of playboys, we'll play Truth or Dare, and Spin the Bottle. Agreed?" She asked, with a murderous intent, which made everyone nod. She clasped her hands together and placed some random beer bottle from nowhere in the middle of their circle.

"Since I suggested this game, I can pick who can go first!" She smiled in glee. Hinata opened her mouth to argue, but Naruto got to it before her.

"That's no fair! Just because you're emo and a girl, and you can probably kill me, doesn't give you the right to choose for the person." He said. Though he was acting tough, he was about to pee in his freaking pants, because the way Ino was looking at him was scaring the shit out of him.

"Alright then Naruto, do you have a different way to go about this?" She asked, a little too calmly. Naruto thought for a second and smiled.

"Of course I do! Think of a number one through twenty." TenTen sweat dropped at how childish these two were acting.

"Can we please just start the game?" Neji asked, getting impatient. Sakura smacked Naruto and Ino, on the head and sat back down.

"I'll start." Sai said calmly. He spun the bottle, and everyone stared at it, hoping it wouldn't stop on them. The bottle slowly stopped, as if it was teasing them. The girls gasped at a blushing Sakura. Sasuke's blood boiled and he didn't understand why.

'_**You are starting to fall for her idiot. And you know it.'**_

'_Oh god, I thought I got rid of you. And I don't like her.'_

'_**Of course you do! I'll stop arguing with you since it won't do any good'**_

'_Fine!'_ Sasuke's inner disappears. He glared at his brother in annoyance.

Sakura gulped and twiddled her thumbs, blushing. She remembered the accidental kiss her and Sasuke had in the hall, after meeting with the principal.

"Sakura earth to Sakura!" TenTen waved her hand in Sakura's face. Sakura snapped her attention to Sai, who was sitting across from her. Sai's face was calm, as he leaned over. Sakura meet him halfway, and they pecked each other on the lips. Sakura pulled back, touching her lips. His lips were so soft, and she felt herself blush again.

"WHOOT!" Ino shouted, doing a little dance.

"The game has officially begun!" TenTen gleamed.

After an hour of playing truth or dare and spin the bottle, Ino announced that it was time for movies.

"Keep it down troublesome woman; you don't have to shout it to the whole universe." Shikamura complained, backing away from the over hyper Ino. Hinata almost fainted on the spot, because Dead Silence and the Grudge gave her nightmares. She already had to go through her share of bed wettings when she was little. She turned a beet red, and ate some popcorn. Sasuke sipped on some Coke and placed it on the floor. He looked at Sakura for no reason, he just couldn't help it. Sakura felt someone looking at her and turned to Sasuke. They stared at each other for a while and Sasuke for a long time showed a real smile. Sakura felt her blood rush and her heart pound.

'_Her presence seems so familiar. Why?' _Obito thought, munching on a candy bar deep in thought. Sai saw Sasuke smile from the corner of his eye, and he had some strange feeling that he also knew this girl. Obito and Sai quietly watched Sakura turn away and Sasuke start arguing with Naruto about which movie they should watch.

"Sai do you think that's her?" Obito asked his brother, with seriousness in his voice. Sai just nodded. They sat down comfortable in front of the wide screen TV.

"It must be." He stated quietly. Neji was listening to the conversation, not sure what was going on. He ate some chips trying to think, but it didn't help.

"Alright time for the movie to start! We all know that some of people in this room are little wimps and can't stand horror films. So try not to creep someone out in the middle of a suspense part ok?" TenTen asked looking around. No one said anything, and sat silently. TenTen furrowed her eyebrows and grabbed "Dead Silence."

"I hate dolls because of this stupid movie." Naruto shuddered remembering the face of Mary Shaw. Sakura smiled and started to recite the poem, "Beware the stare of Mary Shaw for she has no children only dolls. If you see her in your dreams, be sure you never, ever scream or she'll rip your tongue out at the seam." Sakura smirked as everyone shuddered.

"You're so weird." TenTen smiled, pressing play on the remote. Music boomed from the surround sound system, making everyone already jump. Hinata switched of the lights and sat on the foot stool that belonged to the chair Naruto was sitting on. Naruto stood up and told Hinata she could have the chair. Hinata blushed lightly and switched places with Naruto.

Halfway through the movie, Sakura burped very loudly, scaring everyone shitless.

"I said not to scare anyone during a suspenseful part!" TenTen shouted, chunking a piece of popcorn at Sakura's head. Sakura screamed ouch, even though it didn't hurt, and sprawled on the floor in a very dramatic way.

"Shhh." Ino hissed, watching the movie. Mary Shaw just killed the old man, when all of a sudden the T.V shut off. Sasuke growled, and looked around in the blackness.

"Sakura stop playing games, we were trying to watch the movie." Sakura's soft whisper from beside him, made him jump.

"I didn't do anything. So stop blaming me." Ino felt around on the couch, spilling popcorn, all over Shikamura and Neji who were leaning against the couch. She found the remote, and clicked power over and over but nothing happened.

"Sasuke do you have a flashlight somewhere?" Hinata asked gripping the arms of the chair. Naruto stood and took two steps and tripped.

"What a klutz," Sai and Obito said in unison, shaking their heads.

"It must have been a power shortage. Where are the maids Sasuke?" Neji asked brushing popcorn off his shoulder.

"In the maid's quarters behind the house, my parents gave all of them a night off." Sasuke replied. Sakura gulped and held on to TenTen.

"This isn't funny whoever is doing this!" She shouted, literally digging into TenTen's arms with her nails. TenTen winced, but knowingly nodded.

"Ino we weren't suppose to do this until later, after the scary movies." Ino stepped over Neji and Shikamura, "I didn't do this. We were just to call them, not turn off the electricity." She concluded, grabbing Hinata's hand.

"Come on you and me are going to get the maids." Hinata shivered, and stood up against her will.

"Hold on," Shikamura argued standing up.

"Naruto and I will go with you too. It isn't safe to wander around in the dark, because you don't even know where to go."

"Shikamura and I know this place better than Sasuke knows it." Naruto emphasized, taking Hinata's hand. Ino pulled her hand out of Hinata's and dug around in her pocket.

"Brass knuckles? Wow." Shikamura said impressed.

"She never leaves home without them." Sakura laughed, standing up, still clinging to TenTen.

"Well see you later." Sai waved, even though no one could see.

"Yeah." The four mumbled, leaving the living room.

"Alright. Sasuke, Sakura and I will go find the circuit breakers." Obito announced, flipping out his cell phone and a bright light shined. Sai, TenTen and Neji nodded, knowingly.

"You three will check the outside perimeter to make sure no one is playing games with us." Once again everyone nodded. Neji though pointed to Sakura.

"The girls and you were trying to scare us, and you're the ones that called early. Am I right?" Sakura stuck her tongue out, "Guilty as charged." Neji just nodded.

"Alright, call if anything happens." Sasuke waved his cell phone, and closed it.

Once everyone split up, tension began to rise, and fear was showing its true colors, or in a shape of an evil person.

Updated…finally. Forgive me for not updating sooner, school and after school activities get in the way of my wonderful story writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and you will receive wonderful cupiecakes! Ok just kidding - bye-bye!


	8. The Games Have Begun

Shikamaru opened the kitchen door, and it creaked loudly. He looked behind him, and Naruto was attacked by the door.

"Swinging door," Hinata and Ino replied, watching the idiot in front of them. Naruto tumbled into the kitchen, and propped up against the oak island in the center. Hinata grasped Ino's shirt, when she had a bad feeling wash over her. Shikamaru opened his cell phone and looked around.

"No one is in here." Naruto pointed out. The other three sighed. There was silence for a couple of minutes, except for Shikamura trying to open the back door. Ino popped her knuckles, which meant she was tense, very tense.

The silence was killing Naruto and he tried to find a stool to sit on. He was too lazy to get out his cell phone and turn it on and all that crap, so he searched around the counter. His hand hit something, and sent it tipping and falling to the ground.

Hinata and Ino screamed when a glass shattered on the tile floor. Naruto sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry." He remarked, stepping around the glass. Hinata dropped her hand from Ino's shirt, and about to confront Naruto, when all of a sudden she felt pain shooting through her neck. A hand, a very cold hand covered her mouth, and her waist.

Hinata's POV

'My neck, it hurts.' I thought, my sight going black, as if it weren't already dark enough. I felt, what I thought was ice, but was a hand; tighten around my waist, almost squeezing me. My feet gave way, and I felt my weight fall into the body of someone else. My eyes closed and my body felt cold. 'I can't move. My body won't respond.' I was being dragged, that was all I could tell. 'This person, what does he want?' I thought, my breath caught in my throat. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. 'Please let the others be safe.' Suddenly my mind went blank.

Normal POV

Ino felt smiled, expecting for Hinata to walk around her to punch the crap out of Naruto. When she didn't, Ino turned around to see nothing.

"Hinata, Hinata? Where are you? Stop playing around." Ino looked out the door, and moved her head side to side. She stepped back inside, and pulled out her cell phone, and the light lit up half of the kitchen. Shikamaru looked at Ino, with a hand shielding his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at her like she was crazy. She looked around once more.

"Hinata, she's gone. She was just here a minute ago." She babbled, and Shikamaru used his palm to cover her mouth.

"Well we have to go find her, and Naruto." Shikamaru used Ino's cell phone and pointed to where Naruto was. "He was just there too, that means that we aren't alone like we thought we were." He replied, and dropped his hand. Ino's hands started trembling and Shikamaru saw this when she took her phone back from him.

"Call Sakura." He demanded. Ino pressed number two on speed dial, and put it to her ear.

Sakura jumped ten feet in the air when her phone started vibrating in her back pocket. Sasuke smirked.

"You're butt's vibrating." He remarked, and Obito laughed. Sakura pulled out her cell from her back pocket. "No shit Sherlock." She murmured, flipping it open.

"Hey Ino, any luck finding the maids?" She asked. Sasuke and Obito heard a muffled answer. "Oh that must suck." Sakura replied. Another muffled reply. "What, their missing?" Sakura shouted, and Sasuke and Obito looked at each other. Sakura stopped walking and gulped, "be careful guys." She mumbled and closed her phone.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Obito asked, stopping a little a ways from Sakura. Sakura turned to the two boys, a terrified look on her face. Sasuke knew the answer wasn't good.

"Hinata and Naruto went missing…" She faded off and regained her thoughts. "Ino said that Shikamaru said that we need to be careful, because we aren't alone." She mumbled, sliding her phone back into her pocket.

"Why don't we call the police?" Sasuke suggested pulling out his phone. He opened it and the screen read "no service."

"Strange." He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Obito took out his cell, and his screen also showed the same thing.

"That isn't possible, I was just talking on…" Sakura faded off, as she opened her cell. "No way this isn't possible!" She shouted, reading the screen in terror. She backed into a door, she turned and opened it.

"A bathroom?" She asked herself, not sure. She shifted her cell to her left hand, because her right hand was getting sweaty. She looked at the mirror, and she screamed. Sasuke and Obito ran in, and Sakura ran into Sasuke.

"Read the mirror." Her reply was muffled, because of Sasuke's shirt. Obito looked at the mirror, and his mouth dropped open slightly.

"The games have officially begun." Sasuke read out loud. He saw an arrow and looked in the sink.

"Holy shit!" He shouted, turning away from it immediately, though it was still staring at him. Sakura sobbed into Sasuke's shirt, soaking it. Obito backed into the wall, completely unexpecting the scene before him. The head, the face all disfigured and it almost looked deformed, though the three teens knew who it was.

"Poor Rin." Sakura mumbled into Sasuke's now wet shirt. Sasuke looked at the message on the mirror.

"So they have." He replied, anger washing over him, and he hit the wall behind him. "But we're going to win the game."

Oh No!!! Poor Rin-chan! Well it has been updated. I hoped you enjoyed and I'm sorry it isn't very long. School is so freaking hectic these days. Well I'm out!

Peace,

Sitama-chan!!!


	9. More Go Missing

Sasuke shut the door behind him, a mental image of Rin appearing in his head again.

"Damn the person who ever did this to Hell." He cursed some more, and Sakura wiped her eyes.

"Lets go we need to find everyone. I knew we should've stayed all together." Sakura mumbled gripping onto the back of Obito's shirt. He didn't say anything as he continued down the hallway. Sasuke walked behind Sakura, because he figured she would feel safer in the middle. Obito turned a corner and his hip bumped into an entry hall table. Sakura jumped when something hit the ground. Sasuke put his hand Sakura's shoulder.

"Calm down, no one's going to get you. They'll have to go through Obito and me." Sasuke reassured the jumpy Sakura. She blushed lightly, and bit her lip. _'Maybe he has his nice points.'_

"I don't want to get sued for your death." Sasuke added, dropping his hand to his side. Sakura snarled._ 'I knew it! He __is__ a total ass muncher!"_

"Shut up Sasuke. You're not helping." Obito butted in, taking out his cell phone, which was almost dead. He looked on the floor, for the item that fell. He picked up a picture frame, and placed it back on the table. Sakura smiled as she examined it.

"All of you look so happy." She whispered feeling along the oak frame. Sasuke saw a glisten of envy in Sakura's eyes and he frowned.

"Come on, Neji, TenTen and Sai don't know about the situation." Obito remarked, continuing down another long hallway. "The game room has a way out." He reminded the two. Sasuke grimaced.

"We have to go through a laundry shoot, and out the maid's entrance?" He asked, because he hated the laundry room. It smelled like…well dirty clothes.

"Yes Sasuke." Obito replied concise and simple. Sakura gleamed.

"Cool just like a spy movie." She did a weird spy stance, and Sasuke rammed into her.

"Hey! Keep walking you stupid girl, I can't see anything and here you are doing something weird." Sasuke shouted at Sakura. Obito smiled as the two got into an argument. _'Those two are so strange.' _He thought, turning into another hallway.

With Neji, TenTen, and Sai!

Sai opened the front door, and a gust of cold wind made him shiver. TenTen pulled on her sleeves as they walked onto the porch.

"We have to walk all the way down there?" TenTen asked, staring at the security booth. Neji sighed and nodded.

"It looks a farther than it seems." Sai responded, as TenTen began complaining about how it was too cold and that she didn't have any shoes on.

"Shut up TenTen! You're just as annoying when Sasuke complains about his hair!" Neji shouted, and Sai chuckled. TenTen frowned and hit Neji in the arm.

"Go shove it somewhere!" She shouted back, twice as loud. Neji was about to respond, but decided not to say anything.

"Alright, let's go." Sai demanded shoving Neji ahead of him. "You get in the middle TenTen; there are rumors about perverts in the area." Sai reminded her. TenTen gulped.

"P-perverts?" She stuttered, with wide eyes. Neji smiled as he began walking.

"He's just kidding TT." (I get tired of writing TenTen's name so now it's TT!) TenTen glared at Sai.

"Very funny jack ass!" She growled and kicked him in the shin.

"So violent." He responded. TT was shocked.

"How come you didn't say "ow" like a normal person!" She asked, pointing at Sai. He smirked.

"He isn't normal." Neji answered for him. Sai nodded. "Exactly," he winked at TT. TT blushed, and she turned around to face Neji's back. (She was walking backwards so she could talk to Sai!) Neji began to have a feeling that someone was watching them. He stopped and TT came to a halt, and barely bumped into him.

"Hello! Neji what's up?" Sai walked around TT and looked at Neji.

"Yeah what's bothering you?" He asked.

"Do you have the feeling someone's watching us?" Neji asked, calmly.

"Neji, stop joking around, I'm already freaked out enough!" TenTen shouted clenching her fist in fury.

"I'm not joking." He responded very seriously. Sai looked around self consciously.

"Anyone there?" He shouted, his voice echoing back at him.

"Come out of hiding!" Neji and Sai began searching in the bushes, and such. TT stood in her place, not planning to move another inch.

"You're so vulnerable right now little girl." A hoarse voice whispered into TT's ear. TT's mouth went dry, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Goodnight." It whispered, before knocking her out. He slithered back into the shadows, making sure not to be seen.

Neji and Sai gave up and decided no one was there.

"Hey," Sai began but faded off. Neji looked where TT once stood, and his eyes widen slightly, just ever so microscopic. (TEHE I'm SMART!!!) The two in unison looked down at the security booth and didn't see her.

"TT?" Neji called out. No reply. Sai began to get a feeling they defiantly weren't alone.

"This isn't good." Neji let out a sigh of distress.

"No shit Sherlock!" Sakura screamed at Sasuke. Obito told Sakura to shut up and go down the laundry shoot.

"Fine, since little pretty boy is afraid of his own underwear!" She huffed and climbed in the almost big enough hole. "Ok here goes nothing." She mumbled under her breath. Sasuke gave her a push, and she screamed going down the space.

"SASUKE!" She screamed once she hit the floor. She brushed her hair out of her face, and grumbled, staring at the basket, that was a couple feet away. Sasuke quickly followed, with a thud in front of Sakura's feet.

"Alright you can come now Obito Sakura called up. After five minutes, he didn't come down. Sasuke mumbled something about someone being retarded and a few other things Sakura couldn't quite catch.

"Maybe he chickened out?" Sakura thought out loud. Sasuke shrugged, not really caring. Sakura sighed and looked around the laundry. 'The least important room is still flipping huge!' She thought. 'Rich people, got to have big rooms like their big egos.' She chuckled and Sasuke gave her a puzzled look, but shrugged it off.

"Hey do you hear that?" Sasuke asked, after a couple seconds of silence. Sakura strained to listen and she heard something tumbling down the shoot.

"It could be Obito?" Sasuke suggested.

"Oh really you think?" Sakura sarcastically answered. After a minute or two of waiting, a wad of clothes fell in front of Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura's face went pale, as the sight of more blood was in blotches on the clothes.

"Are those, Hinata and TenTen's clothes?" Sasuke asked, not even daring to go near them. Sakura gulped, and nodded.

"What is happening to everyone?" She asked barely audible, but Sasuke heard. He didn't answer, as Sakura turned to him.

"Why is it us?" She asked her jade full of fear. It was scaring Sasuke to see her afraid. He was choking on air, and couldn't find the right words to say. _'I always screw up like this.'_ He scolded himself. Nothing came from Sasuke's mouth, and Sakura's mouth went dry.

'_What did we do to deserve this?' _She asked herself, trying to hide her fear, and worry.

UPDATED!!! Tehe. Wow so many reviews for this story. Oh boy do I feel loved! This chapter is full of tension and such and I thought it was exciting. So Hinata, Naruto, TT, and Obito have gone missing, and who is the person responsible for this doing? Well, all will be revealed in the next chapter YAY!!! Then after everything is back to normal like after the next two chapters, Sasuke and Sakura will be paired for a science project. Will Sakura regain her lost memory of her child hood and what does Sasuke have to do with it? Tehe well watch out for chapter 10!!!

Peace,

-Sitama-chan-


	10. Two Left

UPDATE!! Yay! Finally. Anywhoo onto the story!

Sasuke looked around, and his eyes landed on a door

"That's the way into the closet for the game room." He said walking towards it. Sakura sighed.

"I wonder who we're getting paired with for that project." Sakura randomly thought out loud, following Sasuke into the closet. (Foreshadowing!!) Sasuke gave a weird glance at Sakura. _'We're possibly about to be killed and this girl is wondering what is going to happen next week._'

"Stupid," was Sasuke's smart reply. Sakura growled and shoved Sasuke into the door ahead of them.

"Go shove it, bastard." she remarked, Sasuke grunting as he rubbed his arm. He twisted the door knob, and the door slowly opened. A basketball rolled off the shelf it was on, making Sakura jump. _'Come on now get it together it was just a basketball.' _Sasuke smiled as he searched for the door into the actual game room. Sakura's mouth dropped open slightly as she awed at the basketball court, tennis table, two soccer goals, so on and so forth.

"Take a picture it last longer." Sasuke suggested, his shoes squeaking as he walked across the floor. Sakura shut her mouth, and scowled.

"It's not everyday I see a huge ass sport center in someone's f'n house!" Sasuke smirked, "I know." He replied heading to the opposite side of the basketball court. Sakura took a step and something rolled off it's shelf in the closet. Sakura gulped, "just another basketball," she told herself, and Sasuke turned to face her.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Sasuke asked annoyed. Sakura looked behind her. "Nothing."

Sai sighed as he looked at Neji.

"Well no one's here." He pointed out as they stared at the empty security booth, and the open gates. Neji nodded knowingly, staring at the vacant seat.

"Hold on a second." He said as he spotted something. He walked inside the booth and blood was covering were the security man sat. "Sai come take…" Neji faded off, when he turned around to see no Sai. "Sai," He called out. No response. He stood straining to hear anything. A metallic click startled Neji and he turned around.

"Don't move! If you do I'll shoot your friend in the head," Neji gulped, and held his hands up.

"Good, now get moving." The masked man demanded, sticking the pistol in Neji's back. Neji nodded and glanced at Sai who was walking beside him. 'This is the greatest sleep over I've been too.' Neji thought, scowling.

Two more down, two more to go. Who is this man? Is it just a prank or is something really going on? Why am I asking you these questions? Sorry for the long update and short chapter! Forgive me! The next chapter will be very long. And then the real plot of the story is set into play. Thanks for reading.


	11. What the hell?

Sakura's hair on the back of her neck stood up as the two teens walked outside

Sakura's hair on the back of her neck stood up as the two teens walked outside. The eerie light in the pool was the only thing that was lighting their way. Sasuke feared the worse as they neared the maid's quarters. Sakura saw Sasuke's hand twitch and she hugged her arms.

"Something isn't right Uchiha." She snarled and Sasuke nodded.

"I know that Haruno, you don't need to point out the obvious." He replied, stopping in front of the wooden door.

"Well go!" Sakura shouted/whispered, kicking Sasuke in the ass, so he would open the door quicker. Sasuke grunted.

"You'll pay for that Haruno." He snidely remarked, opening the door. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he could see silhouettes on the floor of the living room. The figures started kicking and their voices were muffled.

"I think their gagged." Sakura quickly concluded, running to one. She bent down beside the figure and almost jumped when something cold hit her knee.

"Brass knuckles?" She asked herself, looking at the hand of the figure.

"Ino?" Sakura asked, a smile dancing her lips. A muffled "duh," was her answer.

"Sasuke, they're here!" Sakura, glanced around for Sasuke, smiling. She squinted and saw Sasuke's red eyes, and let go a breath of air she didn't know she was holding.

"Sharingan?" Sakura asked, completely forgetting about Ino. _'I've heard of that. It's their bloodline thing.'_ She thought to herself, staring at Sasuke. Sasuke glanced around.

"Surprised?" A male voice asked, and Sasuke spun around. Two figures were leaning casually against the wall. Sasuke growled.

"What do you want?" He asked, as Sakura was untying everyone.

"What do you think we want?" The other figure asked, it was a female, by the tone of her voice.

"I don't know." He muttered, stepping closer to the two.

"Well we wanted…" The male started, as he took of his mask. The female did the same.

"To scare the fucking shit out of you!" The female finished, laughing hysterically. The lights came on and Sakura and Sasuke's mouths dropped open. Kaytari and Itachi were standing before them laughing their asses off. The maids came from out of hiding, and Rin was among them.

"W-What the hell?" Sakura asked as her TenTen, Ino and Hinata began laughing as well.

"Fake head genius'." Itachi smiled at his handy-work. Sakura clenched her fist. Sasuke glared at his siblings. Sakura turned to her friends.

"Did you know!?" She shouted, glaring at Ino.

"Not until they "caught" us." She replied, and Sakura turned back to Itachi and Kaytari.

"What about the cell phones?" Sasuke asked. Rin smiled and pulled a device out of her pocket.

"We are in the 21st century you know." She told them. Sasuke and Sakura shared a glance, and smirked, but continued clenching and unclenching their fist.

"Everyone in this room has five damn seconds to start running." Sakura threatened. Sasuke looked at his siblings and hit them on their heads.

"1, 2, 3…" Sakura started and Sasuke took off after his friends.

"Aw screw it!" Sakura shouted her first target Ino.

The maids sat on the two couches and watched as the teens ran around, destroying their house. They ducked when a lamp flew over their heads.

"I say this is one of the best slumber parties ever." Rin stated, snatching a piece of popcorn from Serena's bowl of popcorn. The other maids agreed silently, smiling.

"All of you are going to die!" Sakura and Sasuke shouted in unison, chasing after everyone up the stairs.


	12. Project Pairing

Sakura locked her apartment door, and ran down the stairs in a rush

Sakura locked her apartment door, and ran down the stairs in a rush. As soon as she was off the stairs she throw her skateboard down and began pushing herself along the side walk.

'_I really need a new alarm clock.'_ She thought to herself as she rounded a corner.

It was a week after the sleepover and today was the big science project for Kakashi's class. Sakura, knowing fate would not be on her side, would despise who she gets paired with. She shielded her eyes from the rising sun, as she looked for traffic.

"Uchiha isn't going to run me over this time." She said out loud when she heard a car speeding around the corner. It was Sasuke himself who was also late for school. He came to a sudden stop and rolled down his window.

"Haruno! You need a ride? Skateboarding isn't going to get you there quicker!" He shouted out his window. Sakura sighed. She picked her skate board and ran to Sasuke's car. She let herself in and slammed the door. Sasuke pressed the gas and Sakura hit the seat.

"Why being so kind?" Sakura asked as Sasuke took a shape right turn.

"I have a feeling I'll be doing this everyday." He replied. Sakura sighed.

"You know Kakashi-sensei will very well pair us up, because he knows we hate each other." Sakura stated. Sasuke pulled into the parking lot, glad to see no fan-girls.

He cut off the ignition and the two sped off through the doors, knowing they already missed home room.

"Damn it. I hope Kakashi-sensei is late." Sasuke mumbled as he slid open the door. All the students glanced up from where ever they were and everything went quiet. Sakura gulped. She knew how bad this looked, bad ass of the school showing up with the biggest player ever, at the same time and out of breath. Sakura growled. Her hair was screwed up because Sasuke left his windows down the whole time she was in the car. So that made matters worse. The fan club of Sasuke began to glare at the pink haired girl with death written on their faces. Sakura shoved Sasuke out of the way, sensing Kakashi coming down the hallway. She had to make up some sort of story. Sasuke fell against a desk and grunted.

"Need to learn to respect ladies Uchiha, trying to fight me when you know I can beat your stupid little scrawny ass." She spat at him and began to go sit next to Hinata.

"You really are a bitch Haruno." Sasuke wasn't playing along with Sakura's plan, but decided to make this interesting. Sakura bit her tongue. _'Stupid! He's __trying__ to make a scene!'_ Sakura turned on the ball of her heel and glared.

"Bitch? Do I look like a dog to you?" She asked, taking two steps towards him. Sasuke smirked.

"No. No you don't, but you do smell like one." He replied and Sakura's mouth dropped open. They class broke into laughter and "oh she got burned." Sasuke took a step and was staring down at Sakura.

"You man whore! At least I'm not the one who fucks every girl I see. Kami only knows what kind of diseases you have." The class shouted "burn," again and became silent. Sakura smirked at her reply putting on a front. 'Kakashi needs to get here right now!' She thought. She looked up at Sasuke and he stared coldly at her. _'He thinks I'm serious. Well in a way I am.'_ She thought again. Kakashi walked into his classroom reading his book. He didn't even see the two students arguing and he accidentally bumped Sasuke.

"Oh sorry…" He trailed off as he looked back. The class was an awkward silence as Sasuke and Sakura stood before them, kissing. Sakura immediately pulled back and looked at the ground. She just gave away her first kiss to someone she hated. Kakashi sat at his desk in amazement.

"I caused that whole little incident. Score for Kakashi." He gleamed marking on the board underneath his name a tally mark. Ino, Hinata and TenTen stood, as Sakura ran really fast out of the room. Sasuke was shoved aside by Sakura and fell on Shikamaru's desk. The class began to talk rapidly. Rumors would be flying by lunch time if not sooner.

"Ladies, gentlemen shut up and please be in your assigned seats." Kakashi to demanded going into teacher mode. The students quieted down. Kakashi pulled out his attendance book.

"Alright, partners for the rest of the year for any project. I'll get started."

"Ino and Shikamaru." The two glanced at each other and gagged.

"Naruto and Hinata." Hinata gulped as Naruto waved to her. She hated him or that's what she told herself. (What a lie.)

"TenTen and Neji." The two glance at each other and quickly looked away. (I suppose the sleepover never even happened, by the way the are acting. xD)

Kakashi continued to call names when he came to the last two. By now Sakura returned from her long trip to the girl's bathroom. She was not going to talk to anyone. Her day was ruined and it was only second period. She was going to skip the rest of school during lunch.

"Sasuke and Sakura." The class broke out into whispers.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sakura shouted and everyone went silent.

"It is just a damn pairing for stupid ass projects! So stop thinking retarded things. I hate Uchiha, is that clear?" She shouted and everyone slowly nodded their heads. Kakashi sighed. Sasuke stared as Sakura placed her head on her desk in frustration.

'_This going to be a very long year.'_ Sasuke thought slamming his head against his book. _'A very long damn year.'_

Ta-da! It has been updated! Do you likey? I do. Sorry for the wait. Summer has been busy. Well it's late so I'm going to bed.

-Peace

Sitama/Tori-chan!


	13. The James Bond Theme Song

Sakura stormed out of her fourth period class, heading to the cafeteria

OHMYGOSH!! I hate school, because it takes all my time from writing you the next chapters. Oh I'm sorry about the longest update ever!

It may be short but I'm brain dead because of the evil place…I hope you like. I'm updating all my stories today since it's Labor Day. Oh and HAPPIE Labor's DAY! :D

Sakura stormed out of her fourth period class, heading to the cafeteria. Her aura was dark and everyone moved out of her way, as she walked down the hallway. No one spoke of the incident earlier that morning, because they we er…scared. Sasuke calmly walked out the gym and ended up beside Sakura.

"Hey partner." He said quietly. It didn't help much that they were paired for the whole year in Kakashi's class. Sakura grunted, as if saying hello and go away. Sasuke sighed.

"Kakashi planned it. I know he did. I mean it's not like I'll ever kiss you for real." That kind of hurt Sakura's feelings, she's been told that before. She nodded slowly, as people stared at the two. She felt the anger slowly rising.

"Don't you people have something to do?" She asked darkly. The group shook their heads, still watching when Sakura stopped to look at them. "Then go find something to do." She demanded her voice dropping an octave. Sasuke took a step closer to the lockers, feeling Sakura's emotions pour from her. _'Note to self…never make Sakura mad on days like this.' _Sasuke saw Sakura's eyes have a flicker of hurt within them and he sighed.

"What's wrong Haruno?" He asked, trying to sound like he cared.

"None of your damn business," She replied coldly, and turned out the front entrance. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamura laughed hysterically.

"That girl is a fucking time bomb!" Naruto exclaimed as the four walked to lunch.

"Uh-huh." Sasuke agreed, glancing back at the front entrance. He was sort of angry, because when he wants to help he ends up being rejected. 'I know how "S" feels. All the rumors about her being abused must be true…' He was thinking so deeply that his friends' shouts didn't seem to reach him. He blinked and realized he was outside and already down the stairs, Sakura not far ahead.

"Now why in the hell are you following me?" Sakura asked, glaring at the boy. He stood dumbfounded.

"I don't know." He admitted, staring at the pink-haired girl. The way the rising sun made Sasuke see her in a new light, literally. Her pale skin sparkled and her bright pink hair looked beautiful, as it swirled around her. Her emerald eyes, were shining, but still held anger and hurt within them. Sasuke shook his head, trying to clear it.

"How about I buy you pizza?" Sasuke asked sheepishly, "Since we are going to spend time with each other for a while anyway." He quickly added.

All of their friends stood at the top of the stairs staring in disbelief.

"Is this really happening?" TenTen asked wigging out. Everyone nodded slowly as the two got into Sasuke's car and drove away. They both left with a small smile. Naruto stomped down the stairs in frustration.

"Where are you going idiot?" Ino asked tightening her pony-tail.

"We're following them." He stated, getting in his shiny new Volvo. The girls and guys looked at each other, and sighed.

"Might as well…" Shikamura replied, hoping and clearing the stairs.

"People are going to start thinking stuff!" Hinata shouted following TenTen. "The Playboys and The Outcasts!" I can see the headlines now!" She rambled, and Naruto smiled when she got in.

"Let them believe what they want, because we know what's really going on." He winked at the girl and she her pale skin lit up like red Christmas lights.

"Whatever," she mumbled and the Naruto backed up and sped off, humming the James Bond theme song. 


	14. The Leader Falls So Do His Comrades

Hey guys! Updating is what my goal is this wonderful Thanksgiving break! Happy Thanksgiving by the way!! Alright here you go!!!

Sakura stared out the open window, humming a tune. Sasuke sighed and turned into the pizza place. He slowed to a stop, in a spot closest to the door, and parked. He opened his door, stepping into the sun.

"Why the hell is it so sunny?" He asked. Sakura shrugged and slammed the passenger door.

"Don't take it out on the door. Sasuke mumbled. He stepped onto the sidewalk and opened the door. The smell of pizza filled his nose and he smiled.

"I haven't had pizza in forever."

"Neither have I." Sakura finally spoke as, Sasuke held open the door for her.

"After you." He bowed and Sakura snorted.

"Stop doing that, you look stupid." She laughed walking into the pizza place. Sasuke straightened up and smirked.

"I would say something but I'm not going to." He responded. He shut the door and the boy behind the counter looked up. Sasuke cringed.

"Now I know why I don't come here anymore." Sakura glanced at the counter and smiled.

"Sai! I didn't know you worked here?" Sakura exclaimed walking up to the counter. Sai smiled.

"It's a small side job. I didn't have to go to school today." He looked at Sasuke.

"Hello brother." He waved, and Sasuke looked away.

"Whatever…do you still want to eat here Sakura?" He asked, calming himself.

"Hell yeah," She glanced at Sasuke and back at Sai, "is it possible I can get a free one?" She asked sweetly. Sai blushed.

"Uh s-sure! Hold on…" Sai went through the door that read 'Employees only' and Sasuke sank into a booth.

"Mother–"

"Sasuke! About time you came back." Obito exclaimed following behind Sai from the kitchen. Sakura gleamed.

"Obito! Hello, how are you?" Sakura asked. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at Sakura's cheerfulness. Sakura kept smiling, and thought to herself, _'Why does it feel like I've know these guys for years, when I just met them two days ago?' _

"Hello Sakura-chan. I'm doing fine. Are you guys on lunch break?" Obito asked, glancing at Sasuke's slouched form and back at Sakura.

"Yep. So is alright if I get a free pizza since," She put her hands in her pockets and pulled them out, "I don't have any cash." She asked, sort of embarrassed.

"We were going to give you a free pizza anyway Sakura-chan." Sai answered. Sasuke growled. '_They're trying to make moves on her…not that I care.'_ He thought, glaring at the table.

Naruto and the gang parked in the next parking lot and all got out.

"Ok, you see that window, I bet they're sitting right there!" Naruto exclaimed. Shikamaru and Ino snorted.

"How would you know?" They asked in unison, and glanced at each other. Hinata and TenTen smiled.

"Sasuke has to always sit near the window, and facing the door." Naruto pointed out and everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"That's true." Neji agreed and he smirked at Naruto. "I believe that is the smartest thing you've ever said."

"I know isn't it– hey! You're such an asshole!" Naruto began to walk, fuming and cursing silently. The guys and girls laughed hysterically as they followed Naruto. Naruto frowned as he stepped through the holy bushes that were planted on the side of the building.

"Ouch, stupid bushes." TenTen cursed, feeling her leg being scratched. Ino glanced in the window and smiled.

"Sasuke's sitting right there! Nice call dumbass!" Ino said patting Naruto's head.

"Screw you." He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Hey look there's Sakura. Is that Obito and Sai?" Hinata asked squeezing herself between Neji and Naruto.

"Yeah, did you guys know that they worked here?" Shikamaru asked, and the boys shook their heads.

"Shhhh, here comes Sakura." All of them ducked as Sakura walked to the table.

"Sasuke stop being a pain in the neck, they're nice enough to give us free pizza." She demanded, when Sai placed two drinks on their table. Sasuke rolled his eyes and took his straw from his drink, bending it.

Naruto smiled.

"He's nervous, he only does that when he's nervous." He pointed out and Hinata smiled at him.

"You are defiantly his best friend." She said. Naruto blushed and looked away.

"The one and only." Neji agreed, smirking.

Sasuke stared at Sakura, and she twitched.

"What are you staring at?!" She shouted, glaring. Sasuke shook his head, not noticing he was staring at her.

"Sorry, I'm j-just thinking." He looked away and Obito placed a pineapple and ham pizza in the middle.

"Yummy~! Thank you Obito-san!" She gleamed. Her and Sasuke reached for a slice and their hands touched.

"Sorry…" Sasuke whispered, moving his hand to another slice.

Ino and TenTen giggled, as Hinata recorded the whole thing.

"I cant wait to wire Sasuke's house to catch what they do when they go after school to work on the project!" TenTen exclaimed, making Neji laugh? Wait…a girl just made Neji laugh. Shikamaru slapped his hand over his forehead. 'All these stupid twits are falling for the worst girls possible.' He thought. Ino glanced at Shikamaru and her chains on her ants jiggled as she scotched closer to him.

"Sorry, trying to get a better view." She lied, her blue orbs shining. Shika (I hate spelling his name so many times!!! =O ) smirked, but felt his cheeks get kind of hot. _'Oh man…'_ He thought, glancing back at Sasuke and Sakura who were eating pizza quietly. _'Double oh man, the leader falls so does his comrades…'_


	15. Nah

Hello! Update! Yay!!! =3

Sasuke and Sakura's POV= SS POV

Naruto and them POV= NAT POV

SS POV

Sakura nibbled on her pizza as she stared at Sasuke. Sasuke twitched and chewed on his straw.

"What the hell are you staring at Haruno?" He asked. Sakura choked on the cheese and she looked at the table.

"I was just wondering why in the hell you were being so nice to me...you didn't answer me truthfully the first time." She mumbled, gulping down some coke. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know really..." He answered. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever, we need to talk about that stupid ass project." She grumbled.

NAT POV

Ino sighed and rolled her eyes. "I've always told her, her feelings are obvious. Shishishi." She laughed. Shika nodded. "Sasuke's easy to read to, like Naruto did, when he chews on his straw he's nervous, which isn't often I might add." Naruto grinned feeling smart (that doesn't happen often xp). Neji and Hinata laughed. The group glanced at Sasuke and Sakura and sighed.

"Let's go, we need to be working on that project." TenTen stated and took a step away from the window.

"Yeah," the others agreed and they all went to the car.

SS POV

Sasuke finished his third slice and grinned. "Thanks bros...?" He shrugged and stood. Sakura gobbled down her sixth slice and groaned. "I ate too much..." She stood slowly.

"Well six slices of pizza can do that to you." Sasuke laughed.

"Hahahaha not funny." Sakura said sarcastically. Obito and Sai laughed and Sakura grinned. "They laughed." She laughed and Sasuke sighed.

"C'mon." He dragged her out of the cafe and opened the passenger door.

"So do you wanna come to my house or yours?" Sakura asked watching Sasuke walk around and open his door. He blushed slightly.

"How about your house, I haven't seen it before." Sasuke suggested. Sakura sighed. "Ok I'll drive," she unbuckled her seat belt and Sasuke placed his hands on her arm.

"I'll drive..." He insisted, placing his hands back on the wheel.

"You can't drive worth a shit, and you don't know where I live." She agrued. Sasuke glared.

"I do to know how to drive." He snapped back. Sakura leaned over and got in Sasuke's face.

"No you don't. You almost ran over me." She growled. Sasuke's eyebrows scrunched together and he looked out of the winsheild.

"Whatever." He cranked the car. Sakura crossed her arms and settled into her seat.

"Turn left at this light." She mumbled.

The two pulled up to a block of shabby looking apartments and Sakura sighed.

"This is where I live." She mumbled, unbuckling her seatbelt. She climbed out of his car that looked out of place in the parking lot. Sasuke turned off the car and got out.

"I would lock the doors if I were you." Sakura warned stepping onto the first flight of stairs. Sasuke glanced at his car and pressed the lock button on his keys. He adjusted his shoulder strap and followed Sakura to her apartment.

"Excuse the mess, Gaara is sort of messy." She mumbled and entered her home. She stepped over a pizza box and glanced back at Sasuke.

"What?" She asked and Sasuke blinked.

"Gaara, as in Gaara?" He asked. Sakura rose an eyebrow. "Uh yeah? What about him."

"He lives with you?" Sasuke asked stepping into doorway. Sakura nodded, kicking a Coke can out of the way.

"Yep. Has been for a year now." She answered and went to the kitchen.

"Gaara I'm home! Are Kankuro and Temari back yet?" She called. A tall red head came around the corner, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Sakura," Gaara glanced at Sasuke and looked at Sakura, "no their still finding someone to hire. Have a good day?" He asked hugging Sakura. Sakura hugged him back. "Yep, you? I only saw you once in the hall today. Before I ditched school." Gaara pulled Sakura away from him.

"You skipped school again? With him?" He asked eyeing Sasuke, who stood dumbfounded in the dirty living room.

"Yeah but no worries. We just had pizza." She reassured him. Gaara stood still looking at Sasuke.

"Ok." He mumbled and kissed Sakura on lips. (HAH! You weren't expecting that were you?) Sasuke sat on the couch, as Gaara disappeared around the corner.

"You and Gaara are..." Sakura looked up from the mail and frowned.

"Uh, sort of?" She mumbled, blushing. Sasuke placed his hand on his forehead. "Wow...wasn't expecting that." He blinked and glanced at the front door. It opened and two other people entered. Both of them tall, the girl had blonde hair and the boy had dark brown hair.

"Hey Temari, Kankuro. Find a maid?" Sakura asked tossing a magazine at Temari. She caught it without flinching.

"Yeah she'll be here tomorrow." Kankuro said he brown eyes falling on Sasuke.

"Hey Uchiha. What are you doing here?" Temari asked, grinning like an idiot._ 'He's still hot as ever!' _She thought. Sasuke picked up a science book and a piece of paper.

"Science project, and I got paired with Pinky." He smiled when Sakura turned red. Kankuro went around the corner and Sasuke heard a door shut.

"Do you two share a bedroom?" Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded.

"Temari and I do and the two boys have a room." She answered. Sasuke opened his science and looked at Sakura.

"Uh...I don't think I really want to do this today. I have something to do." Sasuke lied, staring at the book. The sound of crackling envelopes stopped and when Sasuke looked up Sakura was right in his face. Temari leaned on the refrigrator, drinking a Sprite.

"Sasuke I know you're lying. You're uncomfortable with the fact I'm dating Gaara aren't you?" She asked her emerald orbs staring him down.

'Damn how in the hell did she know, wait what am I saying. I'm not jealous.' He thought as he looked at Sakura.

"No, I just need to go." He mumbled and stood, placing his book in his back pack. "I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke smiled a small smile and left.

Sakura stood next to Temari a confused look on her face.

"Do you think..." She glanced at Temari and Temari snickered. "Nah," they chimed in unison, and both took a swig of Sprite.

Ta-da~! I can't believe so many people like this story! =3 I'm happy. Anywhoosie you know you wanna click the button you know you do.


	16. One Hell of a Day

Wow…I haven't updated in forever! Please forgive me if you gave up hope on this story!!! And I don't own Naruto…**damn…**

Sakura and Temari sorted through the mail, discussing what they we were going to eat for dinner.

"Mash potatoes?" Sakura suggested, staring at a potato that was in a bowl in the pantry. Temari sighed. "We ate those last night with those steaks remember?" She reminded Sakura. Sakura stuck her lip out in thought.

"Hmm…Gaara-kun! Come here please!" She shouted and Temari rubbed her head. "Silence is a virtue." She grinned and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Stop watching the Mummy, Temari. It's clouding your mind." Gaara stated and the two girls laughed.

"What do you want for dinner?" They asked in unison and Gaara frowned. "Wow…you called me from my nap for that. I believe you're going to pay." Sakura hopped onto the counter and grinned.

"Oh bring it on Mr. Panda Boy!" She taunted and Temari stepped away from the fuming Gaara. "Oh boy…not again."

Sasuke pulled into his driveway and opened the garage. He turned the ignition off, grabbed his backpack and climbed out of his car. Jeffery was standing at the door into the house and held his arm out. Sasuke shrugged his backpack off, calmly handed it to Jeffery and dashed upstairs. He slammed his door and picked up his guitar. He strummed it glancing at his alarm clock. "A band practice never hurts…" He said to himself as he pulled out his cell and dialed Naruto's number.

"Hey, call the guys and tell them band practice in thirty minutes." Without even hearing Naruto tell him other wise, he hung up. "Hmm…Sakura and Gaara…why didn't I know that? I know what goes on in everyone's lives. Ami must not be getting all of her information." He noted, bringing up his on/off girlfriend, who was currently with him. He looked at his cell phone again and noticed that she called him. He smirked and redialed her number.

"_**Hello-o-o-o?"**_ She drawled and he laughed.

"**Hey babe."** Ami giggled, but stopped after a moment.

"_**I heard about that incident with Haruno…that was just an incident right?" **_Sasuke wasn't really surprised by the question.

"**Yeah, we were arguing and Kakashi shoved me into her. So yeah**." He half-way explained and he heard Ami sigh.

"_**Good, because I hate her." **_That took Sasuke a moment to register.

"**Well, I do too and I got stuck with her for a whole year whenever we have projects." **He said in a stuck up way. Ami snorted.

"_**Oh, sucks for you. Anyway, are you having band practice? I haven't come over in a while**_." She added seductively. Sasuke smirked at her tone and looked at his clock again.

"**I am. In thirty minutes." **

"_**I'll be fifteen. See you later babe."**_ She giggled and the phone clicked off. Sasuke closed his cell, and the doorbell rang. He didn't move, knowing one of the servants would open it for him.

A knock filled his room and he looked up."What?" He snarled and a servant opened his door slightly.

"A woman by the name of Tsunade is here to speak with you, Master Sasuke." Sasuke quirked his eyebrows as he heard Tsunade's name.

"I'll be right down." He replied and the servant walked away.

The boy walked down the stairs with a puzzled look on his face.

"Tsunade-sama? May ask why you are here?" He asked, trying to put on his manners. The blonde woman glanced up at the boy and smiled.

"I need to speak with you about Sakura Haruno."

Gaara tackled Sakura and she tried to crawl away, giggling hysterically. Temari stirred the pot of mash potatoes, glancing at the two every once in a while. She smiled as her brother laughed cheerfully. _'It's been a while since I've seen him smile like that…' _She thought, recalling how he was about two years ago. The three stopped when the doorbell rang. Gaara stood and unlocked the door. He peeked out and stared in disbelief.

"Uh, hi Ino do you need Sakura?" He asked and the platinum blonde nodded cheerfully.

"Yes please." Sakura stood at the sound of Ino's voice and Gaara motioned her to the door. Sakura peeped her head out and gleamed.

"Hey piggy-Chan, what's up?" She asked stepping into the hall. Ino smiled at her nickname.

"Band practice? I have been deprived of it and I need it!" The girl begged and Sakura "hummed" in thought. "Ok, call the other two. I'll see you at the place." She smiled and Ino gleamed as she took off downstairs. Sakura turned to see Gaara leaned against the doorway.

"Do you want to go?" She asked, and his face lit up.

"Of course." He answered and Temari laughed, sprinkling salt over the potatoes.

"Just don't be late for dinner, ok?" The two teens nodded as they went out the door, Gaara holding Sakura's guitar case.

Both groups of teens arrived at the Place. Sakura, Ino, and Gaara took notice of Sasuke's car but didn't think much of it. The two bands usually ended up there the same days for some reason. TenTen and Hinata set up the equipment as the other three went to go get sodas and snacks. Gaara snarled, seeing Sasuke, Ami, and Neji coming in with two guitars. Sakura glared at Ami as the three passed each other.

"I despise her…" She mumbled, squeezing her soda can.

The bands practiced for three hours and ended up writing plenty of new songs. But time went by and they all went their separate ways, so they could all get up for school tomorrow. Sakura and Gaara were the first to leave and Sasuke and Ami were the last.

Ami smiled as Sasuke pulled up to his house.

"So, I can still stay right?" She asked rubbing his arm. He looked down at her and frowned.

"Uh, not tonight. I have to actually get up in the morning."

"But-"

"Good night Ami." Sasuke mumbled closing the door. He slowly got to his room and peeled his clothes off. He took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of plaid boxers. He climbed into bed and rubbed his forehead. "This has been one hell of a day." He mumbled, as he turned off his lamp.

Gaara and Sakura ate what was left for them and said their goodnights and kissed once before going into their separate bedrooms. Sakura was so exhausted, and crawled next to Temari, who was already asleep. She placed her head on her pillow and sleep overtook her.

Later that night Sakura rolled over on top of Temari and the blonde woke up and growled. Sakura drooled on Temari and Temari gritted her teeth.

"Sakura! What have I told you about drooling?" The blonde snapped and Sakura snuggled into her. "Pizza…" was all Temari heard before Sakura snored loudly. Temari groaned and closed her eyes, making a mental note to get two twin beds instead of a queen.


	17. Bento Box

Ok this chapter has some slight -cough- language in it. But I don't care, because it fits Sakura's personality ok?! Alrighty here ya go.

"Hey Playboy Uchiha are you coming to my house today or what?" Currently Sakura, Ino and Hinata were circled around Sasuke's desk during lunch. Ami sat with her friends/posse, who were glaring at Sakura, Ino and Hinata for being so close to the Uchiha. It was the next day and Ami was pissed about not spending the night with her Sasu-kun, which was almost a daily thing until last night. _'Must be something going on…' _She thought, eating a pickle. Her followers repeating her motion.

Sasuke opened his bento box and looked up. He tried to make it not obvious that he was scared to go over there. Gaara was a scary guy, and so was Sakura if she was mad.

"Does Gaara have to work today?" He asked. Sakura raised her eyebrows and nodded. Gaara looked up when he heard his name and listened intently, ignoring Kankuro as he talked around a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, so are you coming over or what? I want this project to be over as soon as possible." Sakura asked again, beginning to be irritated. Sasuke grinned at Sakura, and Ami grunted. Sasuke the glanced at his girlfriend and smiled. Her friends giggled and Ami blew him a kiss. Sasuke just kept smiling at her and Sakura shuddered. She reached for one of his sushi rolls and he swatted her hand away. She pouted and Hinata giggled.

Sasuke saw her facial expression and laughed.

Sakura twitched. _'He's laughing at me?'_ She thought. Ino and Hinata began to laugh some more. Sakura cracked a smile.

"So after school we'll meet at the place where we had pizza?" She suggested and Ami's mouth dropped open. She wasn't informed of that.

"Yeah, yeah S. just leave me in peace for now. You're contaminating my air." He replied, moving his hand in a shooing motion. Ino laughed at Sakura's O expression. She closed her mouth and placed her hands on her hips.

"Not like you're contaminating every girl here." She mumbled darkly under her breath, as she turned away. She didn't really intend to say that and she thought, _'There goes the happy moment.'_

Sasuke growled and stood, knocking his chair to the floor. _'Temper much?'_ She added among her thoughts. Ami chuckled and stood, making her way over to Sasuke.

"What did you just say bitch?" He asked angrily. The pink-haired girl turned around sharply.

'_Bitch? Oh I'll show you bitch.'_ Sakura slammed her palms on the table, his bento box shifting slightly. She looked at him with her piercing emerald eyes. Everyone began to turn their attention to the two. Ami gripped Sasuke's arm, making sure he doesn't swing. She wanted to knock out Sakura herself anyway. Gaara was by Sakura's side in a flash ready to hold her back if she tried anything. Ino and Hinata had her covered from her left side. They all figured that it was just going be verbal abuse instead of a fist fight, even though it was a possibility as well.

"I said you're spreading every fucking disease possible to all these fucking whores in this god damned school. Did you hear me that time Playboy Uchiha?" She asked emphasizing 'Playboy.' Everyone in the cafeteria became silent and Sasuke's onyx eyes slowly started changing to crimson. Ami's jaw almost hit the floor as she glared evilly at the pinkette.

"This isn't a really good time to be fighting," A booming, female voice interrupted. The two snapped their heads up.

"Tsunade-sama," They said in unison as the big-breasted woman made her way over to the two. Everyone began to go on with their conversations, except the ones that were involved. Sasuke became eerily quiet when Tsunade stopped at their table.

"Sasuke, Sakura you two really need to get use to each other." She told them and Sasuke snorted at the thought. Tsunade crossed her arms. "Why were you two fighting?" She asked, slightly amused at the fact they despise each other.

"She wouldn't leave." He said and Sakura clenched her fist.

"Well let's not start this again." Tsunade demanded, still smiling. The two glared at each other, before looking at her again. Suddenly her facial expression was serious.

"Come with me. You are dismissed from the rest of your classes, so no worries about that." Sakura and Sasuke grinned, Tsunade sighed once more.

"You will have to make it up though." The smiles immediately disappeared. Sakura snatched Sasuke's bento and smiled at her friends and boyfriend.

"Bye guys, band practice again tonight!" She said and skipped away. Sasuke snarled and shook Ami off his arm.

"She owes me a bento box." He mumbled, trailing behind Tsunade to her office.

Sasuke ran. And ran, and ran. He couldn't stop, even though he's legs were aching and throbbing. He wasn't sure if he was being chased or he was running after someone.


	18. This is Just Great

Sorry I haven't updated, school and life is being unfair. Hah. Hope you enjoy.

Sasuke woke with a start and looked around his dark room, breathing heavily. All he remembered from the dream was that he was running. Running really fast from someone or chasing someone. He wasn't sure. He peeled off his sweat soaked shirt and tossed it aside. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling. He blinked, thinking too much to fall back to sleep comfortable. He then remembered the words that Tsunade said earlier when Sakura and he took the trip to her office.

Earlier that day in Tsunade's office

Sakura huffed and sat in the wooden chair, crossing her arms.

"He started it." Sasuke was about to object before Tsunade held up her hand and shook her head. "It's not about that Sakura." The grown woman said sternly. Sasuke, who was leaning against the door, slowly stood straight.

"Then what is it about?" Sakura asked, her posture straightening as well. Tsunade sighed.

"I have to talk to you about…Orochimaru." She said and Sakura stood. Sasuke glanced at Sakura, and recalled the conversation he had with Tsunade a day or two ago.

"No. I will not have anything to do with him." Sakura argued, heading for the door.

"Don't touch that door Sakura. You knew that this day would have to come." The blonde woman demanded and Sakura's hand fell to her side.

"I have asked Sasuke to help you." She stated and Sakura glanced at Sasuke.

"Why don't you look shocked by this at all?" Sakura snapped and Sasuke simply said, "Because I already knew. I also got a whole update about your history. Quite interesting I guess." Sakura's mouth dropped open and she looked at Tsunade.

"What?" She questioned, and pointed to Sasuke. "He's able and willing to help you. I had to fill him in or else he would have no clue what the hell was going on." Tsunade explained and Sakura mumbled something under her breath.

Sasuke laughed and her shot up. "Did you hear that?" She asked and Sasuke smirked. "Clear as a bell S." He said and Sakura huffed again, sliding into the wooden chair.

"Fine…are we finally going to put this bastard in jail?" Sakura said. Sasuke took a seat, folded his hands and propped his elbows on his knees.

"No." Tsunade replied, standing by the window.

"What, why not? I mean—" Sakura started and Sasuke interrupted her.

"There's not enough evidence of proving him guilty, of chemically unbalancing your parent's minds. So we have to kill him. For you." He said he's voice low, as he stared at Tsunade's oak desk. Sakura's mouth slightly dropped open, at the tone in Sasuke's voice.

"T-tsunade? Really?" Sakura asked, not able to see her killing someone, even a bastard that deserves it.

"Mhm. You'll receive special training from Kakashi-sensei first before anything else happens. And one more thing, I have to ask you to live together for a few months." She finished and both teens stood up quickly.

"WHAT?!" They shouted, pointing at each other.

"I can't live with her!"

"I can't live with him!" They said in unison. Tsunade smiled to herself and turned towards the two.

"Oh trust me. You're going to have to. Or else you both fail." She said sitting firmly in her big red chair.

Sasuke's mouth almost was touching the floor and Sakura was slamming her head against the wall.

"So. You'll start living together tomorrow. Have a great day. You are dismissed." Tsunade smiled brightly and the two devastated teens left the office.

"I hate you." They said in unison, once again before going their separate ways.

End of Flashback

Sasuke's room

"God damn…I totally forgot about the Sand siblings. Gaara's going to flip out." Sasuke mumbled to no one as he laid awake in the dark. "This school year is so screwed up." He mumbled before closing his eyes to fall asleep again.


	19. Welcome to the Family

The night went by for both Sakura and Sasuke, who stayed up thinking about the events that had occurred earlier. Sakura tossed and turned and almost knocked Temari off the bed a few times. Something struck her and she sat up after Temari mumbled something about not having enough room. "Where's he going to sleep exactly? The couch isn't big enough. There's too many of us in the first place. We only have one bathroom…This isn't going to work out. But the fool does have money. Maybe we can buy another apartment somewhere in the complex." She went on talking to herself, until Temari hit her with a pillow.

"Shut it Sakura. We have to get up in a few hours. Damn. Worrisome girl." Temari mumbled and rolled over. Sakura had informed the three siblings of the news. Kankuro and Temari were cool with it, but she could see that Gaara didn't like the idea at all. Sakura pouted. It wasn't her fault he had to live with her.

She stood up, after attempting to fall asleep again, but the thoughts were bustling throughout her mind, and she walked quietly out of the room. She didn't have to worry about tripping over anything, since the maid came earlier that day. Sakura made her way over to the fridge when she noticed the TV was on, but it was muted. She grabbed a bag of fruit snacks and smiled.

"What are you doing up Gaara love?" She asked, making her way over to him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he had the pajama pants on, that Sakura had given him years ago for Christmas. He glanced up from the TV and smiled a little.

"Not tired." He patted the spot next to him. He lifted the blankets and Sakura made herself comfortable. She opened the snacks and stuck one in Gaara's face. He opened his mouth and she popped it in it. He chewed and she looked at him. "You ok? You've been quiet all night. Well after I gave the news of Uchiha having to live here…"

"Hm? Oh I'm fine. He's been coming around lately is all, and it's sort of bothering me." Sakura frowned and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Jealously much?" She said jokingly but he huffed. She looked at him and her mouth dropped open a little. "You're seriously jealous of that, that thing?" She asked not believing it. He looked at her and nodded. She shook her head in disbelief.

"No way. He's not going to take me from you and he's not going to get in the way of us got it? Gaara, I've known you since I was little. I wouldn't leave you for some…douche whore." At that Gaara laughed.

"Douche whore? Nice one." But there was still some hint of sadness in his voice. Sakura hugged his arm.

"Don't worry." After she said that she brought his face towards her and kissed him gently. He cupped her face and kissed her back. He pushed her back and stroked her side. This was as far as they ever went, despite how long they've been together. Sakura broke the kiss and smiled. She grabbed Gaara's hand and made him grab the bottom of her tank top. She made him slip it over her head and to his great surprise; the girl wasn't wearing anything under the tank top. She pressed herself against him and started kissing his neck, while her other hand put his on her right breast. Gaara felt his heart pounding and his pulse getting a little faster. This had never happened before. Ever. He could feel the blood circulating and Sakura grinned.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one enjoying this." And Gaara went as red as his hair.

"S-Sakura, are you ok with t-this?" He asked, his hand automatically retracting from her breast. She grinned at him.

"Well, I wasn't thinking all the way. But hey. I don't mind." She leaned up and kissed him roughly. She knew for a fact that Gaara was shy as hell and she wanted to bring himself out a little. Gaara's hand slipped back to her breast and he rubbed it gently. His mind was swirling. Sakura was grinning in her mind. 'I'm glad I woke up.'

The two teens woke up on the floor; blankets sprawled out in every direction. Sakura rolled over and opened her eyes. Gaara was staring at her, smiling. She glanced down, and was glad only her shirt was off and his pants were still on. Temari waltzed in and tripped over Gaara's leg. She fell flat on her face, and Sakura quickly slipped on her tank top.

"Morning Temari," Sakura gleefully said. Temari lifted herself from the floor and grinned.

"Get out of the floor." Gaara and Sakura stood quickly and gathered the blankets. The girl grinned and coughed.

"Uhm…Gaara, you may need to go to the bathroom." Gaara looked at himself and took off running and Sakura blushed. Just at that moment the doorbell rang. Temari strode over to the door and looked through the peephole.

"It's Sasuke." She announced and Sakura gasped and straightened out her clothes. Temari opened the door and Sasuke made his way in. Sakura was folding blankets and he waved to her. She smiled and put the folded blanket on the couch.

"It's almost seven. I advise you get dressed." Sasuke mumbled and Sakura cursed. She took off, and disappeared around the corner.

Fifteen minutes later all five people were sitting at the table eating. Sasuke was munching on a cereal bar he had brought from home, and he was glancing over everyone.

"Well, welcome to the family Uchiha. Hope you have fun." Kankuro grinned and raised his glass of OJ. The others raised their cups. "To family." They all said in unison.

'_Great. This is going to be fun._' Sakura and Sasuke thought simultaneously. _'So fun.'_

Whoot. Chapter 19 up :)

Review and such. Thanks!

-Tori


	20. Sasuke Made it AWKWARD

UPDATE =D Whhoo. Hope you enjoy.

There was an awkward silence after the toast. Temari and Kankuro were munching on their bacon while Sasuke fiddled with his cereal bar wrapper, and Sakura and Gaara were poking at their cereal. Sasuke stared across the table and noticed a hicky on Gaara's neck that wasn't there yesterday. He glanced at Sakura who was gulping her orange juice and he laughed to himself. _'How is possible that he would even date a girl like her?_' He thought to himself.

"Alright, Sakura let's go. Tsunade wants us there early. Catch up with you guys later." Sasuke announced and by the time Sakura placed her cup down he was already heading down the stairs.

"Damn…ninja." Sakura mumbled and leaned over to give Gaara a goodbye kiss. A second of bliss and she was gone too. Gaara huffed, smashing his poor Cheerios. Temari sighed and told him to get over it.

Sakura raced after Sasuke, who was already proceeding to open his door. He glanced up at her as she ran. Her pink hair seemed to glitter in the rising sun, and her emerald eyes full of excitement. Sasuke shook his head trying to erase the image of Sakura in the pizza shop. He plopped down in his seat, put the key in the ignition and started his vehicle.

"Why do you walk so damn fast huh?" Sakura huffed as she pulled open the door. She felt lonely without her skateboard.

"Like you said S, I am a ninja." He smirked his famous Uchiha smirk and he pressed on the gas.

Sasuke laughed as Sakura made the worst face possible. "This thing is disgusting! Blah!" She spat out her tiny piece of another of Sasuke's cereal bar into the tucked away trash can. They were currently sitting in Tsunade's office, whom had yet to show up for their meeting, and Sasuke urged Sakura to eat something since she only played with her food that morning. Of course she whined about this suggestion, until Sasuke stuffed a small piece in her mouth. His hands ran down her jaw instinctively, before he retracted it quickly and shoved his hands into his pockets. Sakura was too busy grossing out to notice.

She finally washed the horrid taste with water, from a water bottle that was tucked in Tsunade's mini fridge. Sakura sat once again and Sasuke stared at her.

"You're staring again. You got something to say?" She asked, feeling a bit exposed, even though the clothes she left her house in were still on. _'It feels like he can stare right through me.'_ She shuddered, knowing his eyes were on her.

"I think it would be better if you moved into my house." Sakura glanced at Sasuke from the window and frowned.

"Do what?" She asked, making sure she heard right. _'He wants me to move in with him? Oh hell no.'_

"I think we would be better off living together at my house, since it is big enough and we have training space." His eyes shifting from Sakura's hardened expression, to the opening door.

"I think that would be perfect Sasuke." Tsunade agreed, smiling even brighter at Sakura's facial expression.

"Good morning. Sorry for being late, teacher conference." She shut the door behind her and made her way over to her clean desk. She sat down and pulled out a notepad.

"This is where we are going to meet tomorrow night for details, weapons, etc. No one must know where you two are going. If you have anything planned for after school you need to get it done, and doesn't give you permission to do Ami, Sasuke." Sakura snickered and Sasuke made an annoyed "Hn" in response. Tsunade tore off the paper and placed it in Sakura's hand. "Keep up with that please. Now go on. Go help Kakashi or something." She shooed them with a quick motion of her hand and they both got up.

They reached for the door handle at the same time and of course their hands touch. Sakura doesn't pull hers away and neither does Sasuke, but they don't look at each other either. _'My face is starting to burn a little! He's making me blush? No way, not possible.'_ So Sakura pulled her hand away from the door, and Sasuke quickly walked out.

"Hey! Give me the paper back!" She shouted and closed Tsunade's wooden door.

"This two are so cute together." She remarked, starting on her daily dose of suspensions.

Sakura chased after Sasuke, who gradually picked up speed.

"I'm– surprised you can– keep up with– me Sakura." He huffed, turning down another hallway.

"What do you–take me for?!" She half asked half shouted and she picked up speed to match his. She jumped and grabbed the back of Sasuke's t–shirt. It was just like slow mo in a movie. Her feet entangled with his and they both went down.

Sasuke landed on his back, with Sakura sprawled on top of him. The last time he was laying on his back was after she knocked him over with her skateboard. She stared at him and he stared back. Their heavy breathing was the only sound at the moment. Sakura moved her hand to the tile floor and attempted to pick herself up. Sasuke though, grabbed her by the shoulders, pulled her down and he met her lips. Sakura began to squiggle and move, trying to get out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

She melted against his body and soon found herself kissing him back. _'WOAH! This is not supposed to be happening!'_ She thought, panicking again. She pulled away and made a run for it. She took off around the corner, leaving Sasuke, out of breath on the floor.

"Well…I just made things awkward." Sasuke mumbled to himself, picking himself off the floor, tasting OJ from Sakura's lips.

Muwahaha. No one knows now what will happen! =D Be prepared. Be afraid…nah don't be afraid. Just be…anxious. Review~


	21. Smile

Sakura's foot tapped rapidly, her head face down on the desk. _'Not good at all. That...k-kiss was unlike anything Gaara and I have shared. Maybe that's a bad thig. Damn, I hate him. And I'm going to live with him too? Un-friggin-believable.' _Sakura thought, angry at the world. Ino, Hinata, and TenTen stood around her, worried.

"Hey forehead, what's wrong? You seem either mad or upset." Sakura brought her head up and almost started crying.

"I'm so confused! Me and Sas-" Sakura stopped short, seeing Gaara peek in though the doorway. She stood and forced a smile.

"Hey love, you're actually here today." She hugged Gaara, seeing Sasuke talking to Naruto and Shikamura, near his locker. She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and felt her eyes water. _'Can't cry in front of him.'_ She thought and cleared her throat.

"Well go learn something," Sakura grinned shooing him away, playfully. He grinned.

"It's no fun though." She shook her head, and Gaara winked.

"Have a good day." He said, meeting up with his friends. Sasuke and Sakura made eye contact before Sakura turned around and went back into the classroom.

Ino was sitting in Sakura's seat and the girls were talking about drama. Sakura squeezed herself in and sat on Ino's lap.

"So, Sakura, what were you going to say? You stopped when Gaara got here." Hinata asked, propping her elbows on the desk. Sakura leaned back on Ino and shook her head.

"Oh...I forgot. I guess it wasn't important." She lied, and the girls all laughed.

"You're always forgetting things." TenTen excalimed and Sakura frowned.

"I don't forget everything." She mumbled and her body stiffened when Sasuke and the guys walked in, all chatting. Ino tugged on Sakura's shirt, telling her to move. Sakura moved swiftly, staring as Ino straightened out her skirt and hair, which was down today. She walked seductively over to Shikamaru, who was already starting to fall asleep.

"Hello Shikamaru." She grinned bending down and crossing her arms over the edge of the desk. Shikamaru smiled a little.

"Hey blondie. You look nice today. As usual." He complimented and Ino's pale skin turned a feathery pink.

"Thanks." She bit her lip shyly.

Sakura watched as her friends spilt up. Ino and Shikamaru chatting, Naruto making Hinata actually laugh and talk, and TenTen arm wrestling with Neji. Sasuke was sitting close to Sakura but they hadn't spoken since that morning. He was reading a book, that Sakura hadn't had a chance to read.

"Is that for our project?" Sakura asked quietly, pointing towards the book. Sasuke looked up, surprised she was speaking to him.

"Yeah. You haven't started on the research I'm guessing?" He asked, smiling a little. Sakura stuck her bottom lip out.

"Actually I have." She turned her head and Sasuke laughed.

"Sure you have," he leaned over a little, "prove it." Sakura's face pinched and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine, I haven't." She admitted and he smirked.

"I knew it, we have time tonight. After we go out and take you shopping. Since you like girl stuff like that...right?" Sakura had a feeling he was trying to make up for his retarded mistake earlier. She just looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah. Just don't attempt to peek at me in the dressing room." She was totally joking, but his face turned a bright red.

"Oh Sasuuuke~!" Ami's shrill voice, brought both of their eyes to the girl in the doorway. Sasuke made a look of disgust and pleaded for Sakura's help with his eyes. Sakura shook her head, not wanting to get involved with her. Sasuke sighed heavily and stood up.

"Hey Ami," he forced a smile and she giggled. Her short skirt barely covered anything, then he found himself comparing her to Sakura.

"Hey baaaby. Why were you talking to her?" She snorted, glancing over his shoulder. Sakura flipped her off, smiling. _'I know something she doesn't know.' _

"I told you we are partners for the year." Sasuke mumbled and Ami grinned.

"Sucks for you, she's totally stupid." She laughed loudly and Sasuke gritted his teeth. He took a step back and sighed.

"Ami, just shut up you airhead." Ami's face dropped and Sasuke walked back into the classroom. Sakura looked around at her friemds, none of them saying anything. They were used to them fighting but Sasuke never said anything like that to Ami. Ever. He just played it cool and annoyed her until she would get pissy, then he would break it off. Simple was the way he played it.

Sasuke sat beside Sakura quietly. "Was that too harsh?" He asked, and Sakura shook her head.

"I say she deserved a hit to her big ass ego...but I'm not her. So I can't judge. You know I hate her." She laughed making Sasuke smile.

"I would've hit her...but I don't hit girls, no matter how much they look like a man." Sakura laughed hysterically after Sasuke glanced at her with a grossed out look on his face.

"You should smile more often you know." He said and Sakura looked at him.

"I'll try." She crossed her arms over her book and laid her head down, looking up at him. "Just because you'll be seeing me all the time."


	22. Oh

I'm so sorry it's been SO LONG! But I will be updating over Christmas break until my hands fall off =D Hope you enjoy. Any ideas? Send me a message. 3

"So did you guys notice that Sakura and Sasuke were talking an awful a lot today?" Hinata questioned as Ino, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto and she were proceeding through the big glass mall doors. Everyone nodded their heads and Ino snorted.

"I just knew it would happen. Sasuke may be an ass but he's really a softie underneath." She giggled and Naruto glanced at her. "He's not that soft. He would probably destroy you for saying such."

"Oooh please! Anyway, Sakura told me they were going shopping after school and I brought you guys along so I didn't have to spy alone!" Ino exclaimed, spinning around to face the others. "Since Naruto lead the last spying, I'm going to do it!"

"We're going to get caught," Neji remarked, receiving an ice blue glare.

"Will not. Just don't get your hair caught in anything while we're watching, we won't be able to escape if you girly locks are caught in a plastic tree or something." She smirked and the group laughed, except the obvious person. He mumbled whatever and Shikamaru pointed out that Sasuke and Sakura we're walking in behind them.

The group searched for a nearby store, made a mad dash for the dressing rooms, peeking out after they hid safely. Naruto and Hinata stayed outside of the store but hid behind one of those big random column things.

Sakura and Sasuke were chatting when Sakura pointed to Forever 21 and skipped merrily to, Sasuke following slowly but with a grin on his face. The spies followed swiftly but quietly.

"I'm so tempted to do one of those James Bond rolls." Naruto stated as he peeked in the store. Ino snorted. "Don't try. You might break a very expensive something. We don't want that." Tenten and Neji shushed them loudly, turning their attention back to the pair.

Sakura's POV

'_It's so strange being here with Sasuke. I never thought this would ever, ever happen in a million years. I flirted with him! And that's not allowed! It's just…natural though and it's scary.' _I could feel his eyes on me and it was just creepy but then again not. I picked up a pair of capris and showed them to Sasuke. He made a face and shook his head.

"I don't see you wearing those." He walked over to where I was standing and scanned the shelf. I was looking at him, comparing him to Gaara. _'__**First off Sakura, Gaara is your boyfriend. This kid standing in front of you is not.**__ Well I know that. __**Secondly, Gaara and you have been friends since you guys were like five. Thirdly, Gaara would probably kill himself if you dumped him for S. A guy you have pretended to hate since you started high school. **__Eh all of those are valid points. I'm not going to dump Gaara for him…at least I hope not.'_ Sasuke was giving me a look, and I realized I was attempting to rip the capris I was holding. He went on with his search and said "Ah hah."

His hand reached for a skirt and I almost died. "Now I can see you wearing this." He grinned and I totally agreed with him. I usually don't wear skirts…or go shopping with a guy either so maybe this will solve some problems. He handed it to me.

"Try it on. I'll buy it if you want it." I smiled, "Can't say no to that," and went to the dressing room.

Normal POV

Ino gasped. "A skirt? I've always tried to get that girl to wear one, and all that Sasuke has to do is hand it to her. Jeesh." Shikamaru placed his hand over her mouth and pointed towards Sasuke. He was looking around suspiciously.

"Hey Sakura, did you hear Ino?" Sasuke asked, and Sakura peeked out of the door. "Nu uh. But I'm coming out now." She opened the door all the way and Sasuke was taken aback. A simple black and white skirt did wonders for Sakura.

"Wow. It looks great on you." The boy exclaimed. Sakura's face flushed, and she shook her head. "Yeah I like it." She looked down at the skirt and smiled. _**'Bad bad bad Sakura.'**_

"Good I'll get it for you." His eyes were soft and Sakura felt different…a good kind of different.

"Don't you think its weird Uchiha….that we hated each other a few weeks ago?" She asked and surprised herself by asking.

"Ah that hurt. I've never hated you. Just got annoyed by how…different you were from everyone else. Loud, smart, which is hard to come across these days, and you aren't fake." Sasuke smiled again. _'I wish he would stop smiling at me like that.'_ Sakura thought fiddling with the skirt. All the girl could say was, "Oh."

Hinata and Tenten awed but Shikamaru started to walk away abruptly. Ino looked at him confused.

"What is it?" She asked and he pointed towards the entrance of the mall. Here comes Kankuro and Gaara waltzing in. Ino and Naruto gasped. "Oh shit…" They said in unison. "We need to tell them. Gaara will frigging snap." Ino exclaimed but Neji told her no. "If he finds out you knew about this then you will get bitched out as well, so I suggest we leave." The girls all stood quietly and then agreed. "Ok, let's go upstairs." Tenten stated and they left, Ino looking back, worried.

Sasuke and Sakura were once again talking about music and their bands, while they waited for the receptionist to find out what was wrong with her receipt printer. "Must be out of ink, please excuse me and sorry for the wait."

"No problem," the two stated in unison. "So we should totally write a song together. Even though I'm way better at guitar than you." Sakura smirked and Sasuke snorted. "Yeah right, you have small hands." Sasuke reached for Sakura's hand and brought it up so it was in between them. "I bet you can't play to many chords, since you have short fingers." He laughed and Sakura didn't respond. "Sakura…what's w—" Sakura jerked her hand away and ran to Gaara, and Sasuke cursed bad timing.

"Gaara, sweetie. What's wrong, why do you look so mad?" She asked, reaching for his hand, and he stepped aside. "Why are you here with him?" Sakura stepped in front of him. "Baby, we're just hanging out, what's so bad? I mean we're all living together."

"Sakura, tell me, why he was holding your hand?" Gaara almost growled and Sakura felt herself shrinking. "He was saying that my hands were too small to play guitar…" And she realized how much that sounded like a lie. Gaara stared at her. "Are you lying to me?" He asked speaking low. He wasn't too good at keeping his anger at a decent level.

"No! I would never lie to you!" Sakura felt her eyes water. Gaara glanced at Sasuke.

"Is that true Uchiha?" Sasuke nodded his head and Gaara glared at him. "I know this situation is unavoidable, but don't touch her again, even if it's a friendly gesture. Got it?" The red head asked, anger flashing in his eyes. "Yeah Gaara." Sasuke muttered, glancing at Sakura, who was clutching onto Gaara's shirt. Gaara looked down at Sakura, his eyes softening.

"Sorry I got mad for no reason." He mumbled into her hair. She hugged him and Sasuke was beginning to feel out of place. "Hey, this is a horrible time to say this but…Sakura is supposed to be moving in with me now, since there isn't much room at your pl—"

"She won't be doing shit with you, unless I'm there." The boy stated loudly and Sasuke gulped.

"Alright, there's room for both of you guys. I'm going to leave now. See you later." The raven-haired boy mumbled, walking quickly out of the store.

Sakura and Gaara stood in silence looking at each other. "Let's go get packed." The boy said coldly, and grabbed his girlfriend's hand. "Ok…" '_Damn it all.'_ She thought, biting her tongue.

The clerk returned with an ink cartridge and the skirt. "Here you g— Oh…where did they go?" She looked around the store with a confused look on her face. She placed the skirt on the counter, where it stayed for the rest of the day.


	23. Gotta Love Fireworks

Sasuke paced his room, clenching and unclenching his fist. "Damn how stupid can I get? I didn't have to hold her damn hand, unnecessary. God the guy almost murdered me on the spot." He sighed heavily.

"Sasuke…just forget it happened. It's going to bother you every time you see Gaara and Sakura together. How do you expect to train with her if you like her? Seriously dude, you can't be distracted." Itachi stated, sitting on Sasuke's bed. Conversations between the two usually don't occur but Itachi felt the need to help Sasuke out. Sai and Obito just were watching, chilling in bean bag chairs.

"Yeah bro, it'll screw up everything if you fall for her. Again." Sai mumbled and Sasuke stopped pacing. "Again? What do you mean?" The three other brothers sighed.

"You seriously have no recollection of ever meeting her before?" Obito asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Well…no? I've meet her before? Where?" Sasuke was beyond confused. He had no idea he ever knew Sakura before high school.

"She was the girl we were all best friends with in elementary school. When her parents started drinking heavily she didn't go to school anymore. That's probably why you don't remember her. She used to wear cute dresses and her hair up, so she isn't too recognizable anymore. During her time at school she was always with Gaara and you guys actually used to have competitions to see who could win little Sakura's heart. Clearly….Gaara won bro. So please just drop it. They are inseparable." Obito explained, running his fingers through his black hair.

Sasuke stood dumbfounded. "Huh…I guess that explains a lot." His brothers laughed at him.

"Alright kid. Now don't do anything stupid." Itachi concluded and the siblings exited Sasuke's room. Sasuke sat on his bed and fell back. "Unbelievable."

A Few Hours Later

"Sir Sasuke. Miss S and Sir Gaara have arrived," Rin exclaimed peeking her head in the door. Sasuke sat up from his nap. "Uh…ok." He stood and followed Rin downstairs. Kaytari and Itachi were already speaking to the couple. Sakura was smiling and nodding and Gaara was standing still, no emotion whatsoever. Sasuke cleared his throat, and the pair glanced at him. Sakura smiled a little, Gaara squeezing her hand.

"Hey guys. Uhm, I'll show you your rooms." _'This is crazy.'_ The three went up the stairs and Sasuke pointed to the door on his right.

"That's your room Gaara. Yours is on the left Sakura. I'm down the hall. Dinner will be done in a few minutes I believe. If you need anything I'll be in the gym. Gotta practice." He faked a smile, quickly going to his room, grabbing his guitar and going down the stairs.

Gaara patted Sakura on the head. "Well I'm going to take a shower. I'll see ya in a few." He kissed her forehead and she grinned. "Alrighty."

Sakura went to her room and glanced around. Everything was either red, sleek black, or grey. She hopped on the bed and grinned. "So cool." She sat in silence for a few moments, then sat up. She could hear Sasuke's voice filtering in through the vent. She found herself making her way to the gym.

She peeked inside and smiled. Sasuke was picking his guitar strings, humming. But what really entranced Sakura was the way he started singing. It didn't even occur to her, until a few seconds after he started singing, what song it was.

For you I'd write a symphony  
I'd tell the violin  
It's time to sink or swim  
Watch him play for ya

For you I'd be  
Runnin' a thousand miles  
Just get you where you are  
Step to the beat of my heart.

I don't need a whole lot  
But for you I admit I  
Rather give you the world  
Or we can share mine

I know that I won't be the first one  
Given you all this attention  
But baby listen

I just need somebody to love  
I-I don't need too much

Just need somebody to love.  
I don't need nothing else  
I promise girl, I swear.  
I just need somebody to love.

I need somebody I-I need somebody  
I need somebody I-I need somebody.

Everyday I bring the sun around  
I sweep away the clouds.  
Smile for me  
I would take  
Every second, every single time  
Spend it like my last dime.  
Step to the beat of my heart.

I don't need a whole lot  
But for you I admit I  
Rather give you the world  
Or we can share mine  
I know I won't be the first one  
Given you all this attention  
But baby listen

I just need somebody to love  
I-I don't need too much  
Just need somebody to love.  
I don't need nothing else  
I promise girl, I swear.  
I just need somebody to love.

I need somebody I-I need somebody

I need somebody I-I need somebody.  
(Somebody to love)  
I need somebody I-I need somebody  
I need somebody I-I need somebody.

And you can have it all  
Anything you want I can bring  
Give you the finer things, yeah  
But what I really want  
I can't find 'cause, money can't find me.  
Somebody to love. (Ohh Whoa)  
Find me somebody to love (Ohh)

I need somebody to love (Yeah)  
I-I don't need too much  
Just somebody to love.  
Somebody to love.I don't need nothing else,

I promise girl I swear,I just need somebody to love.

I need somebody, I-I need somebody  
I need somebody, I-I need somebody

(Somebody to love)  
I need somebody, I-I need somebody  
I need somebody (I swear I need somebody to love)

I-I need somebody.  
Oh oh oh oh oh...

Is she out there  
Is she out there  
(repeat)

I just need somebody to love.

Sakura clapped and Sasuke looked up dazzled.

"Awesome. I love Justin." Sasuke laughed hysterically.

"I swear I never thought those words would come out of your mouth." He said between laughter. Sakura smiled and grabbed the guitar from Sasuke.

"My turn." She began to strum and started singing.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Sasuke nodded. "Not bad at all." He smiled and Sakura handed his guitar back.

"Thanks. I'm going to go talk to Obito and Sai. I need to see if they can make me pizza for lunch tomorrow." She laughed and jogged out of the gym. Sasuke watched her leave and sighed. He strummed his guitar one more time.

"This is going to be hard." He stated to himself, staring at the empty space where Sakura was a few moments ago. "Very hard."


	24. Nothing More

To put it bluntly, dinner was awkward. Gaara hates Sasuke, Sasuke likes Gaara's girlfriend, Sakura is confused, and the Uchiha brothers are making matters worse by teasing their stupid brother. The parents were the only ones who even cracked a smile between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes. Sasuke pushed his diced tomatoes around on his plate, which was blasphemy, and his mother noticed.

"So how is school going everyone? Hopefully you are all smart little students." She stated with a touch of a threatening tone. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but a pea went down the wrong pipe. She started having coughing fits and reached for her water. Gaara handed it to her and patted her back.

"I guess she got a little excited." Gaara smiled slightly, laughing at Sakura, whose face had turned red from embarrassment.

"Sorry," patting her mouth with a napkin, she nudged Gaara in the side "school is great." She smiled and Mrs. Uchiha grinned. She loved having a mature girl in the house. Kaytari gobbled her peas as quickly as she could. Her mother sighed; she supposed having younger male siblings changed the poor girl.

"What about you Sasuke?" Mikoto asked smiling and Sasuke gulped.

"Uhm, I'm doing fine I guess. Sakura and I have yet to start on our project due to her not doing anything." He muttered and Sakura eyed him. Her black spaghetti strap fell over her shoulder when she shifted. Gaara reached over and slowly pulled it over again. Sasuke looked away, having the thought of doing the same action as her boyfriend.

"Now Sasuke, what did I tell you about blaming the women?" His father asked sternly, waving his fork at his son. His brothers laughed as Sasuke turned red. Itachi swallowed his piece of steak and tapped his brother.

"What's the project?" He asked, and Kaytari glanced at him. She knew that he didn't care to help.

"Itachi butt out. You never go to school." Kaytari ratted and her mother's eyes grew as large as the plates. Itachi glanced at his mother, scared.

"She's lying mom. I swear." He held his hands up defensively. His sister snickered as their mother glared. "She better be, Itachi Uchiha." She mumbled. Sai and Obito laughed, happy they went to private school. Sakura pushed her empty plate in front of her and smiled.

"It was delicious. Tell Rin I said so. I need to finish homework and research for the project I haven't apparently been working on." She turned towards Sasuke, her eyes screaming 'screw you'. Gaara stood as well, nodding in Atashio and Mikoto's direction. As the two left Sasuke sighed. Sai grinned.

"It's going to be like that for a while Sasuke." He exclaimed as if Sasuke didn't already know. The boy stood abruptly and told his parents and siblings goodnight.

He climbed the stairs unwillingly and almost turned right back around when he saw Sakura pressed against the wall with Gaara leaning over her. She giggled and told him to stop kissing her but he continued down her neck. Sasuke coughed and the Gaara stopped.

"Oh Sasuke, sorry uh…goodnight Gaara." Sakura mumbled kissing him on the cheek before slipping into her room. Gaara turned to Sasuke and smirked.

"It was smart to put us in different rooms Uchiha." He stated sarcastically, walking down the hall. Sasuke rolled his eyes, going to his room as well. He slammed his door and stared at it. Sakura was mad and it was his fault. He knew she was working on the project because hell he didn't even bother to look at the book concerning it. She had almost completed it without him helping. He groaned and stood up.

He found himself staring at her door. Sasuke coolly reached up and knocked slowly. He heard her feet padding against the floor.

Sakura grinned to herself, believing her boyfriend was going to say goodnight the proper way. "Hey sex—oh…Sasuke." She coughed in embarrassment. She realized she was still mad at him. "What the hell do you want?" Her eyes rolled in annoyance.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk because he was getting under her skin. He shook his head and finally glanced at Sakura's appearance. T-shirt and bare legs was what he caught a glimpse of before she eyed him.

"I only opened the door because I thought you were Gaara. What do you want?" Sakura crossed her arms, feeling a bit exposed. Sasuke frowned and almost forgot his reason for standing in front of her.

"I'll help with the project tonight." He mumbled and Sakura stepped back and opened the door wider. She smiled kindly.

"Well about time playboy. This thing is getting frustrating. So how about afterwards we spar?" The pinkette asked. Sasuke smirked.

"Ok I'll do that but you'll be hurting afterwards, and not just your body but that big ass ego of yours." He made a goofy grin and she stepped aside to allow him in. She stuck her tongue out at the back of his head. Sasuke walked in cautiously avoiding any possible traps and trying to avoid being heard by Gaara.

Sakura kept the door open for many reasons; such as her extremely jealous boyfriend, and being alone with Sasuke was always a bad idea. She smirked. _'Stupid boys,'_ she thought sitting at her desk. Pulling out a laptop she mumbled a song under her breath. Sasuke's ears tweaked to the sound and smiled.

"What a cheesy song." He remarked and Sakura shut her mouth.

"Is not." She pouted and he smirked.

"Keep singing." He demanded and the pinkette shook her head.

"No way. You'll get distracted," she claimed pointing to the book in front of him.

"Nah. Go ahead." Sasuke demanded and Sakura sighed. _'Unbelievable.'_

I heard  
That you're settled down  
That you  
Found a girl  
And you're  
Married now

I heard  
That your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things  
I didn't give to you

Old friend  
Why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back  
Or hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over

Never mind  
I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
"Don't forget me", I begged  
"I'll remember", you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead."  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead,  
Yeah. 

Sasuke tried to focus on the book in front of him as Sakura sang and clicked away on her keyboard. _'She's really good. Her voice is entrancing.' _He glanced up and her face was scrunched up as she clicked away, trying to fix something. Grinning at the sight, Sasuke continued to listen to her, while "focusing" on his work. She paused for a moment, trying to remember the words and then smiled. Sakura fiddled with her hair while starting to sing once again.

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday  
It was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise  
Of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over

Gaara was heading towards the bathroom when he heard his girlfriend singing. He peeked his head into the doorframe and his smile faded. Sasuke was staring intently at Sakura while she was minding her own business. Gaara saw their project materials sprawled out across the floor and sighed. _'Must not disturb them. I just he would get his eyes off of her.'_ He thought going across the hall, to the bathroom.

Sasuke caught himself staring again and he cursed. He peeled his eyes of beautiful girl and read only a few sentences before looking at her again. Except this time, she was looking his way and their eyes met.

Never mind  
I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
"Don't forget me", I begged  
"I'll remember", you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead."

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known  
How bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind  
I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
"Don't forget me", I begged  
"I'll remember", you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead"

Never mind  
I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
"Don't forget me", I begged  
"I'll remember", you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead"

Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead 

Sakura drew in a breath and smiled.

"Satisfied?" She asked and Sasuke sat in silence. Her voice was still running through his mind and he closed the book.

"That was amazing. You're amazing." He stated and Sakura turned a light pink. Sasuke realized he had said this personal statement out loud and quickly got up.

"Sorry. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Not waiting for any reply, he made his way to his room. He felt his face warm as his mind wandered.

"Gaaah fuck. Why me?" He asked as he plopped down onto his bed. He flipped over and stared at the ceiling. It was just going to go downhill from here. A knock interrupted his self loathing and he sat up.

Sakura stood in his doorway, still just wearing a t-shirt. Sasuke felt his heart pound. _'Why is she not wearing any clothes?'_ He glanced at the clock. 10:30 p.m**. **_'I guess that's why.'_ He felt her green eyes barreling into his head when he stared at his clock a minute too long. Turning his attention back to her, he looked at her strangely. She sighed.

'_I guess he forgot.'_ "Hey. What happened to sparring? You flipped out on me back there and we got nothing done. I told you, you would get distracted. Anyway, come on. A little late night exercise wouldn't do any harm." Sakura motioned for him to follow her and with hesitation he followed. They headed silently to the gym. Sasuke could feel his arms twitch and mind spin. She was going to spar in a t-shirt? His nose was going to bleed.

Upon reaching the gym Sakura proceeded to take off her shirt.

"Woah! What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked, shielding his eyes.

"I'm wearing under armor stupid." She replied. "Such a boy," she added and Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Am not. I don't want Gaara's girlfriend stripping in front of me." He remarked and Sakura laughed.

"Uh huh. Sure you don't." That comment began the two hour long spar, which was only supposed to last a few minutes.

Sakura was sprawled out on the cool wooden floor while Sasuke looked over her, smirking that smirk of his.

"Hah. I win." He held out his hand and Sakura took it. He heaved the girl up and she collided into his rock hard chest. He had taken his shirt of an hour ago and his cologne filled her nose. She looked up at him and smiled shly. Sasuke was staring at her, a small smile on his face.

"Why do you put me in situations where I want to always kiss you?" He mumbled, leaning closer to her. She laughed.

"On the contrary, you seem to be the one doing that." Sasuke breath tickled Sakura's nose and she sighed. "Sasuke stop it…" She was interrupted when he nibbled her neck. She gasped, not knowing how to react. Placing her hands on his chest, she shoved him away.

"Stop making things difficult for me Sasuke…please." She pleaded and started to walk off when Sasuke grabbed her wrist. His eyes were filled with hurt. But so were hers.

"Leave him Sakura. Can you not feel this like I do?" He mumbled and her green orbs filled with small oceans.

"You are supposed to be my partner in killing Orochimaru. Nothing more damn it. You stupid…stupid boy." Sakura whispered the last part, not believing that he was stupid at all. Sasuke stood for a few seconds and finally dropped his hand from her wrist.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me." His onyx eyes searched the tear filled green orbs and found confusion and more hurt. Sakura took a shaky breath and whispered goodnight before sprinting out of the suddenly cold, lonely gym. Sasuke stood, many thoughts running like crazy through his mind. He made his way to the stairs and flicked off the lights. His eyes glowed red with frustration. He wanted Gaara out of the fucking way, but that would cause Sakura pain.

"I don't need her and life will be back to the way it was when we kill that bastard. We'll just go back to hating each other and pulling pranks on each other. I just have to stay focused on the mission and complete it. Nothing more. There will never be anything more."


	25. Things Change

This is the last chapter for this story. But it will be continued my dear readers. Thanks for sticking around for so long! I hope to keep you interested in the sequel as well. The next one will be mostly all of the training and stuff like that. I'm looking forward to it. I hope you are too. Enjoy~

Sakura pushed her door shut, quietly. Tears were streaming down her face and she really didn't understand why. Wiping them away, she sat down on the side of her bed. She glanced at a picture frame and her father's smiling face made her smile a sad little one. She was going to kill that bastard for him. There was a quiet knock on her door and before she could say anything, her teacher's face peeked in.

"Can I come in?" The oldest Uchiha asked sweetly. Sakura drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Mhm…" She hummed and Kaytari walked in slowly. She took a seat next to her student and frowned.

"Sakura. Don't get too wrapped in Sasuke. I know it's hard, but he's just as beaten up about it as you are. Once this shit is over, you guys can pretend you don't even know each other. You can't let this relationship go to hell and back before things even get really started with you guys' mission. You can't mess it up, Sakura. Someone can get killed." Kaytari stated softly and Sakura let everything she said sink in. She didn't want anyone to die because of vengeance she was seeking.

"Is it time we start soon? I'm getting anxious." Sakura responded after a few seconds of silence. Kaytari nodded and smiled.

"You two will go to school every once in a while, I will gather your work for you guys. You will be limited on outings and seeing your friends but it won't be horrible. You and Sasuke need to keep it up on your bands, so practice for that will be permitted as well. That is a lot differences from your daily life I know, but you're strong. Just don't fall in love with my little brother, Sakura." With that Kaytari stood and strode to the door. "Go to bed. It's late or early, which ever you prefer to call it." She smiled and was gone, door shut. Sakura stared at it and sighed. What Kaytari doesn't know is that she was already too wrapped up in Sasuke Uchiha. She was wrapped up in his coolness, his hair, his famous smirk, his dirty behavior…everything. Sakura fell against her pillow and choked out a sob before pushing it aside.

"Time to get serious Sakura Haruno. Orichimaru will die or I'll die trying." She snuggled into her pillow and squeezed it. She heard Sasuke's voice swimming in her mind and she bit her lip. _'I don't know how I'm going to do this.'_ She thought, drifting to sleep.

Next Morning

Sasuke slowly got dressed, not looking forward to seeing Sakura: or anyone for that matter. It was Friday and that was a huge relief for the Uchiha. Kaytari told him last night they would start training Saturday, which made him queasy but excited. He had to get even closer to Sakura, like physically. He wasn't sure how he really felt. Sasuke Uchiha was a ball of mass confusion at this point. These past few months have been crazy and fulfilling. But they were also very disappointing. The one girl he possibly actually likes, has someone else. What a bummer.

"Just have to make the best out of this pieced together friendship. Or whatever you call our situation. Partners? Nah that sounds too intimate." He stared at himself in the mirror trying to decide what the word was for them. His thoughts were interrupted when Sakura opened his door, Gaara situated behind her.

"It's time to go to school Sasuke." She mumbled the green twinkling of her eyes not there. Sasuke sighed and gathered his things. Is this what it's going to be like? No excitement anymore?

"Alright. You wanna drive?" It's the least he could do. He was going to toss the keys when she shook her head no.

"Nah, you can. I'm exhausted." Sakura replied no emotion in her voice at all. Sasuke sighed mentally and kicked his ass into gear. The three of them trudged down the stairs in silence. Sasuke took note that Sakura had the completed project in her hand. 'I guess she got up early to finish it.' He thought solemnly. Sasuke would have helped even if she didn't need it. There were no conversations while the three of them were together that day. It was a way of settling the dust and moving on with the fact that everything was business and nothing more. It killed Sasuke. It killed Sakura. But it just couldn't be helped.

Kakashi and Tsunade kept watchful eyes on their two students.

"Tsunade-sama…you know this is going to be very difficult to hide from everyone they know right?"

"I have figured out Kakashi, you're just training them. By the way that starts tomorrow so don't be late." She pointed a finger, while sipping cold coffee. Kakashi sighed.

"Yes mam. I hope everything goes alright. They are both good kids." The silver-haired man mumbled before turning away.

"They are both very strong as well Kakashi." Tsunade added and Kakashi made his way out the door. He glanced up to see Sasuke and Sakura walking to class together, having small talk. Things seemed awkward and he knew things were turning professional and not personal.

"They are too young for this shit." He muttered following his students into the classroom.

Yay! Sequel time! Reviews and suggestions for the next story =] Thank you for reading! The sequel will be up soon!


End file.
